Ordinary Star
by Golden Goddesses
Summary: Kamus é um magnata da indústria cinematográfica, em busca de uma estrela para suas produções. Jamais imaginou que iria encontra-la num lugar mais do que inusitado... Romance yaoi lemon. Por Celly M. e Lili Psiquê
1. Apresentações

**Ordinary Star - by Celly M e Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** Kamus é um magnata da indústria cinematográfica, em busca de uma estrela para suas produções. Jamais imaginou que iria encontra-la num lugar mais do que inusitado... Romance yaoi lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E os sobrenomes Fauvet e Kazantzakis são criações da Calíope Amphora.

– # – # –

**Capítulo 01 - Apresentações**

O ramo cinematográfico sempre fora cruel, tanto com diretores, como com atores, produtores, roteiristas. Eles eram criticados por suas atuações, direções, cortes nos orçamentos, escalação do elenco. Quando eram premiados, tinham a mídia a seus pés, quando não eram, caíam no esquecimento ou viravam piada no meio.

Kamus Fauvet **(1)** sabia de todos aqueles pontos negativos, mas assim mesmo resolveu aceitar a herança do tio, um magnata, dono de um dos estúdios mais famosos dos Estados Unidos. O homem comandava a maioria dos filmes chamados _blockbusters_, ou seja, aqueles criados especialmente para atrair milhões de pessoas às salas de exibição e faturar quantias exorbitantes. Aqueles filmes não eram existencialistas nem refletiam sobre o real sentido da vida ou seus valores morais, e exatamente por esse motivo atraíam tantas pessoas.

Nascido e criado em Nice, na França, desde novo Kamus era um fanático pelas artes. Foi morar muito cedo nos Estados Unidos, mais por obra do destino do que por sua vontade. Os pais morreram cedo demais e o deixaram aos cuidados de seu tio, que naquela época estava apenas começando com o cinema. Foi paixão à primeira vista quando o menino, com seu onze anos de idade, adentrou os estúdios naqueles carrinhos de golfe para um passeio pelo local, realizado com freqüência pelos turistas.

"_Um dia tudo isso será seu, Kamus... e você deve lutar para que nunca deixe de existir"._

Aquela predileção parecia uma furada, ou uma maldição, o que melhor conviesse a quem a escutara.

A verdade era que há muito tempo o estúdio não recebia um projeto entusiasmante, sedutor, algo que tirasse o sono do francês. Era bem verdade que o último filme, protagonizado por atores que estavam na mídia todo o tempo, havia sido um sucesso de público. Mas os mesmos estavam caindo no lugar comum. Estavam todos enfadonhos e repetitivos. Hollywood perdera e muito seu glamour. Tudo havia ficado vulgar demais, fácil demais. As mulheres eram belas, porém inúteis. Os papeis destinados à elas eram sempre os da mocinha sofredora ou escandalosa. Os heróis eram brutamontes mais preocupados com os cortes de cabelo do que com seu papel original.

Fora numa dessas festas, que sempre aconteciam nas colinas de Beverly Hills, numa das mansões mais caras de Los Angeles, que Kamus cruzara com seu amigo e produtor, Dhoko. Era difícil encontrar alguém com idéias que se parecessem com as dele, mas Kamus considerava o outro seu mentor. Apesar da grande diferença de idade, ambos nutriam uma paixão pelo cinema de antigamente, um pelo simples fato de ter vivido naquela época de grandes estrelas como Greta Garbo, Marilyn Monroe, Clark Gable, e o outro por puro fascínio.

– Temos perdido nosso tempo, Kamus. – Disse Dhoko, mostrando a festa à volta deles. Estavam no segundo andar da casa, olhando para o sem número de convidados, aspirantes a atrizes e atores, produtores fracassados, diretores arruinados. – O cinema não é o mesmo. Tenho inúmeros projetos, mas nenhum ator suficientemente capaz para protagoniza-los. Faltam-lhes glamour, inteligência, sensualidade. Consegue me entender?

– Perfeitamente. – Kamus concordou, tomando um gole do champanhe caríssimo. – Tenho vontade de simplesmente me dar férias. Voltar para a França e ficar por lá por alguns anos. Só o fato de entrar na minha própria casa e ver todos aqueles quadros dos atores de antigamente me dá enjôo.

– Isso seria um erro. Não podemos fugir, devemos continuar procurando. Seu tio não lhe perdoaria se você desistisse, até porque tem muito talento, como os de antigamente.

– Me inspira falando desse jeito, mas estamos pela hora da morte.

– Não deve se desesperar tanto, sua nova aquisição para o mundo do cinema foi importante.

– Como assim? – Kamus perguntou intrigado. Divagou sobre o que poderia ter feito de tão importante para o mundo do cinema. Sua mente o traiu, quando ele não lembrou de nada.

– Ela. – Dhoko apontou para a mulher que entrava no salão. Era bela e altiva, não podiam negar. Os belos cabelos loiros caíam majestosamente pelos ombros e um sorriso delicado estampava o rosto bonito, maquiado com perfeição.

– Hilda? Não, ela é mais imagem que qualquer outra coisa, Dhoko. Acredite em mim.

– Não duvido, mas ela tem carisma e um quê de Hollywood dos anos 50. Ela potencialmente poderia ser uma estrela.

– Concordo. Se não fossem seus rompantes de estrelismo desnecessários, os problemas com a bebida e pílulas, e claro, aquele senhor que insiste em ser reconhecido como seu marido.

Dhoko sorriu. Kamus era discreto, mas sabia de tudo o que acontecia em seu império. E tomava um cuidado imenso para somente agir quando fosse estritamente necessário. Algumas pessoas reclamavam que essas ações dele eram mais perigosas do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele mexia com o destino delas, ele era o dono de suas vidas a partir do momento em que cruzavam os portões do seu estúdio.

– Não se preocupe, meu jovem... – O homem tocou de leve no ombro de Kamus, atraindo sua atenção. - ...a verdadeira estrela está lá fora. Esperando ser descoberta por você.

– Ou por você, Dhoko. - Kamus retrucou, arrancando um sorriso do homem.

– Estou muito velho para isso. Mas você... você tem sangue quente correndo nas veias, mesmo que insista em ser esse francês gélido que comanda a tudo e a todos de seu castelo na ponta de um iceberg. Você vai encontrar a próxima estrela. E quando o fizer, vamos fazer um filme juntos. Isso é um pacto.

E o homem sumiu do campo de visão de Kamus. Pacto? Ele sempre detestara aquela palavra. Era por demais compromissada, unia demais as pessoas, levando-as às últimas conseqüências. Mas sair em busca de uma nova estrela não deixava de ser uma perspectiva atraente.

O único problema era que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde procura-la, nem vontade.

Foi embora da festa, deprimido, como sempre saíra de tantas outras. Não estava com vontade de estender as mesmas conversas de sempre, com as mesmas pessoas enfadonhas. Quando percebeu Dhoko ocupando-se com alguns importantes investidores e patrocinadores da indústria cinematográfica, despediu-se discretamente de alguns amigos mais próximos, e saiu.

Não gostava de dirigir embriagado, mas seu Renault Mègane Coupé-Cabriolet, vermelho, de câmbio automático, deslizava como uma pluma, e não colocava nenhuma dificuldade ao motorista. Fora que Kamus era um ótimo 'piloto'.

Desligou-se do mundo quando colocou seu cd do Pink Floyd para tocar. Aquilo sim era música. Parou em um farol no centro de LA, e observou os 'ratos' de rua. Tantos sonhos destruídos, tantas almas a serem lavadas... Culpa de Hollywood, claro. Quantos garotos e garotas não atravessavam o país, e até mesmo o mundo, para tentar a chance ali? Kamus sabia que muitos deveriam ter talento, mas não era isso que importava. Os agentes dificultavam tudo, arrancavam todo o dinheiro que conseguiam, e devolviam os aspirantes à fama à rua, sem meios nem para retornar às suas casas.

Assim avenidas como a Hollywood Boulevard enchiam-se aquele horário, mostrando belos corpos femininos e masculinos, que se ofereciam por pouco.

Kamus virou o rosto. Não gostava de observar a miséria humana. Estava longe daquilo tudo, acima, e, apesar de se condoer, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. A indústria era uma máquina, automática, que funcionava impiedosamente há décadas.

Voltou sua atenção à música progressiva que tanto gostava, e, talvez devido à sua grande empolgação no ápice da música, não percebeu que alguém ainda atravessava a avenida quando o farol abriu para os carros. E, apesar de não estar em alta velocidade, bateu o carro em um pedestre.

"_Merde!",_ xingou-se mentalmente. Não hesitou em parar o automóvel ali mesmo, e sair dele.

Era um rapaz, que estava ao chão, aparentemente acordado. Kamus ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

– Não se mexa. – Alertou. Ele podia ter se machucado seriamente, podia ter que ser imobilizado, Kamus tinha que chamar um resgate...

– Eu estou bem. – O rapaz disse, sentando-se no asfalto, mas sem esconder um gemido de dor. Logo, dois outros aproximaram-se, aparentando ter alguma relação com o 'acidentado', e Kamus espantou-se com os longos cabelos cuidados de ambos.

– Droga, Miro, como você pode ser tão desligado? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Shaka, não me enche! Eu não vi!

– Não, o erro foi meu. Não vi que você estava atravessando. – Kamus desculpou-se. Nesse momento o loiro, que pelo jeito chamava-se Shaka, levantou Miro, que gemeu ainda mais de dor. – Você está machucado, tenho que te levar a um hospital.

– Hospital? De jeito nenhum! – Miro respondeu, ríspido.

– Hospital sim. – Kamus não acreditou na teimosia.

Percebeu que a calça jeans que ele usava havia rasgado em vários lugares, e sua camisa vermelha, que aparentemente era bem justa, estava completamente estraçalhada. As costas de miro sofreram uma enorme queimadura de asfalto, por ter ralado ao cair, e Kamus sabia que, além de ser dolorido, aquele ferimento tinha grandes chances de infeccionar se não fosse tratado logo.

– Cara, a merda tá feita. E eu não posso ir para o hospital. Da próxima vez bebe menos e dirige com mais cuidado. – Retrucou o garoto, meio furioso.

Para Miro, a noite, que estava apenas começando, fora pelo ralo. E ele viu que suas próximas semanas também seriam terríveis. Suas costas estavam doendo demais, e pela cara assustada de do outro rapaz, Mu, que veio ajuda-lo com Shaka, o machucado devia mesmo estar tão feio quanto ele imaginava.

Ia dar um passo, mas notou que sua bota estava também rasgada. Justo aquela bota, que ele mais usava. Seus dois joelhos estavam ralados, e os nós dos dedos e as mãos arranhados.

– Merda, merda, merda! – Bufou, parando, soltando seu braço de Shaka com raiva.

Definitivamente, não iria conseguir trabalhar MESMO. Suas esparsas economias iriam pelo ralo para mantê-lo nesse período de abstinência forçada.

– Você vai sim para o hospital. – Kamus começou, morrendo de culpa. Nem pensou na situação comprometedora que estava vivenciando. - Eu não vou ser omisso e deixar que uma infecção comece e... – Foi bruscamente cortado.

– Cara, não é problema seu! Ainda não entendeu? Eu NÃO posso ir para um hospital, e eu não vou. Pronto. Vai tomar um banho de banheira e encher a cara de whisky caro que essa sua culpa some!

Kamus, pela primeira vez, sentiu raiva. Estava pretendendo ajudar o rapaz e ele simplesmente, além de ignora-lo, ainda o pintava como um riquinho sem sentimentos. Quem ele pensava que era? Estava a ponto de simplesmente virar as costas e sair dali, não sem antes dizer umas poucas e boas pra ele, quando uma sirene da viatura de polícia saiu de uma rua e adentrou a Hollywood Boulevard, se aproximando deles, lentamente.

– Droga...vamos, caras! – Miro disse, apressado, afastando-se do carro caro de Kamus e indo na direção oposta.

O magnata percebeu que o outro mancava e ainda sangrava, e fez algo que nem ele mesmo poderia imaginar. Foi completamente impensado, e atípico dele.

– Vem comigo, você não vai conseguir andar dez metros nesse estado lastimável. – Ele disse, segurando o braço do rapaz, que se soltou dele rapidamente, como se o toque o queimasse.

– Fica longe de mim, já me deu problemas demais por uma noite só.

– Entre logo no carro! – Kamus estava começando a perder a paciência. Que rapaz teimoso! E ele ainda não entendia o por quê de estar insistindo tanto. Talvez fosse pelo sentimento de culpa. Ele tentou uma última cartada. – Não precisamos ir ao hospital, se você quiser.

Aquilo pareceu alertar o rapaz, que finalmente olhou para os amigos, que já estavam a ponto de virar a esquina. Olhou de volta para Kamus, que estava com a mesma postura firme, mas parecia também estar esperando por sua resposta.

– E eles? – Miro perguntou, apontando para os amigos.

Kamus ia responder, quando o rapaz de cabelos lavanda gritou, já sumindo do campo de visão deles.

– Não se importe com a gente!

Miro suspirou, conformado e correu, auxiliado por Kamus até o carro, que puxou um dos bancos para frente, um convite mudo para que ele entrasse atrás. Quando Miro o questionou com os olhos, ele apenas sorriu ligeiramente.

– Suas costas. Estão machucadas, é melhor que vá deitado.

Miro estranhou. Estava esperando algo como _"não quero que você suje meu estofado caro de sangue"_, nunca aquele comentário preocupado. Não retribuiu o sorriso, mas fez o que o homem lhe disse. O carro, apesar de conversível, tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, cheiro de carro de rico, que se assemelhava muito com o perfume que o dono usava.

Kamus suspirou, aliviado. Pelo menos havia conseguido convencer o rapaz misterioso. Já que ele não queria ir a um hospital, ele poderia ligar para seu médico particular. Ele com certeza chegaria em sua casa em poucos minutos. Ter dinheiro naquelas horas era maravilhoso e ele saberia aproveitar. Só esperava que não pensassem algo errado dele.

Olhou novamente para Miro, deitado no banco de trás. Percebeu que ele arrepiou-se quando a viatura da polícia passou por eles. Coitado, ele devia ser mais um daqueles que chegavam a Los Angeles sem o mínimo de instrução e acabava por se perder na cidade.

O Mégane deslizava gostoso pela West Beverly Hills, subindo as colinas até alcançar um luxuoso e exclusivo condomínio, ocupado em sua maioria por diretores de cinema e atores em carreira avançada. Por ser um lugar bem seleto, os moradores escolhiam quais celebridades eram aprovadas para morar ali. Kamus herdou a casa com a morte do tio, mas ele era tão bem visto no meio, que, quando começou a trabalhar, já havia propostas dos moradores para que ele comprasse uma casa no lugar.

Kamus desligou o carro, olhando para trás pela primeira vez. Não pôde esconder o sorriso ao notar que Miro cochilava. Aproveitou para fazer a ligação para o médico, que não demorou muito para ser completada. Para sua infelicidade, o tal homem não poderia ir até lá, estava em uma clínica fazendo o parto de uma atriz. Tantas centenas de dólares por semana e quando precisava não tinha exclusividade. Anotou mentalmente que precisava de um novo médico.

Tocou de leve no rosto de Miro, que não acordou. Ele tentou com um pouco mais de força, mas foi preciso que quase o sacudisse para que ele levantasse, de sopetão, afastando a mão que o balançava, com um pouco de violência.

– Calma, rapaz! Já chegamos. Venha comigo.

Miro olhou-o, esfregando os olhos com a mão machucada. Sentiu tudo arder e incomodar, especialmente quando desceu do carro. Havia se esquecido da perna machucada, que cedeu, fazendo com que ele quase fosse ao chão, senão fossem os braços de Kamus o apoiando com uma agilidade impressionante. O francês escolheu por levá-lo nos braços para dentro de casa, cuidando para olhar à sua volta, para que nenhum vizinho fofoqueiro, ou paparazzi desagradável os estivesse espreitando.

Ao chegarem perto à porta de entrada, Miro ficou boquiaberto com a riqueza do lugar. A casa parecia antiga, vista de fora, apesar de absurdamente bem conservada. Sua arquitetura não era moderna. Era uma mansão retangular, branca, com três andares. Um muro altíssimo a cercava, e um enorme jardim estendia-se em volta de todo o caminho que o carro havia atravessado para alcançar a larga porta branca. As varandas enormes existiam no segundo e no terceiro andar, e davam o charme à casa.

Adentraram na mansão, as luzes acendendo pelo comando de voz de Kamus.

Por fora, imaginava-se que alguém conservador morava ali. Mas, ao entrar, qualquer um mudava radicalmente de opinião. Os móveis eram modernos, assim como a decoração. Nada de estátuas, ou tapeçarias antigas. Modernos eletrônicos faziam a vez, assim como pinturas de artistas pós-modernos famosos.

– Uau. – Miro disse, não encontrando mais palavras para descrever o lugar.

Kamus sorriu discretamente e colocou-o sentado no sofá de umas salas, sumindo por um corredor sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Miro ainda observava atônito o lugar, quando o francês voltou, trazendo uma maleta que ele conhecia bem como sendo de primeiros socorros.

– Pra quê isso? – Ele perguntou, quando Kamus sentou-se ao lado dele.

– Meu médico não poderá vir aqui hoje e eu não vou deixa-lo sangrar e seu ferimento infeccionar. Posso fazer uns curativos, nada muito profissional, mas pelo menos vai ficar um pouco melhor. – O francês respondeu, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, as mãos aproximando-se da camisa que o outro usava. Rapidamente Miro esquivou-se.

– Já disse que estou bem.

Kamus suspirou, sentindo sua calma esvair-se.

– Olha, ou você me deixa fazer isso ou me deixa fazer isso. Eu não vou machucar você.

Miro sentiu-se infantil, olhando para aquele desconhecido que parecia querer ajeitar as coisas da melhor maneira possível. Relutando por alguns minutos, ele analisou suas opções, que honestamente, eram escassas. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e sentia dor por todo o corpo. No dia seguinte poderia estar machucado de verdade, com todos aqueles ferimentos expostos, e sem chance de escapar de um hospital. Por fim, olhou para o solícito homem a seu lado e suspirou, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Podia jurar que vira então um sorriso nos lábios do outro.

Kamus estava aliviado pela segunda vez na noite, por ter convencido o rapaz. Cuidadosamente, ele usou uma tesoura para cortar o que restara da camisa barata que Miro usava. Descartou-a na mesma hora para só então analisar o estrago que havia sido feito. Para sorte de ambos, não era nada muito grave, o corte não era profundo. O único problema era que esse tipo de ferimento ardia demais.

Ele apenas limpou o local, removendo a pele que estava solta e aplicou o único remédio que havia na casa e que ele lembrava bem que servia para aquilo. Durante todo o tempo, Miro estava calado, apenas retesando com força o corpo quando os cortes foram limpos com anti-séptico.

Meia hora depois, Kamus havia limpado todos os ferimentos e certificado, em sua leiga experiência, que Miro não havia quebrado nenhum osso. A perna, a princípio sofrera uma torção, e Kamus aplicara uma pomada para que a dor diminuísse. Ela ficaria nova em folha em algumas semanas.

Um silêncio perturbador se instaurou no lugar e o francês foi o primeiro a levantar-se do sofá, procurando algo a fazer ou quem sabe, perguntar para o outro rapaz. Aparentemente a segunda opção era a mais interessante.

– Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa... Miro... é esse o seu nome, não é?

– É sim. E não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem. Só me diz como sair daqui, eu não vou mais te incomodar. – Ele respondeu, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. A quem estava querendo enganar? Não estava bem, a perna ainda doía bastante.

– De maneira alguma, não vou deixar você perambular pela madrugada nesse estado. Você passa a noite aqui. Vou procurar algumas roupas para você e depois fazer algo para comermos. Meus empregados já estão deitados, e não vou acorda-los, mas estou com fome também. Fique à vontade.

Dito isso, Kamus sumiu novamente pelo corredor, deixando Miro confuso. Alguns momentos depois, ele reapareceu com uma calça de pijama cinza e uma camisa de malha branca. Estendeu as peças para o rapaz, que corou, não sabendo o que fazer.

– Não gostaria de tomar um banho antes de trocar de roupa?

– Olha... – Miro já ia dizendo que não, mas o francês interrompeu-o.

– Venha comigo, o banheiro fica por aqui.

Adiantava discutir com aquele cara? Não, não adiantava. Miro seguiu-o, subindo a enorme escadaria no cômodo seguinte. Ironicamente, ele lembrou-se daquele filme _'E o Vento Levou'_, que tinha visto há anos. Teve dificuldade para subir as escadas, mas apoiou-se com uma mão no corrimão, enquanto o outro o ajudava ao lado.

Quando entrou no banheiro, ficou ainda mais boquiaberto. Aquele lugar era umas três vezes maior que o apartamento que dividia com Shaka e Mu.

A decoração era toda branca, impecável. A banheira era absurda. Redonda, ficava em um dos cantos do banheiro, e para entrar nela havia dois degraus, de granito tão claro como o do chão. Ela já estava cheia, e o vapor quente enchia o local, assim como um aroma delicioso de alguma essência que Kamus colocara na água.

Miro percebeu ainda que havia um box bem largo, com uma ducha enorme, que lembrava as de alguns motéis caros onde ele já estivera. Uma bancada larga de granito, da cor do chão, sustentava uma pia transparente, lindíssima, e o armário branco que havia embaixo era enorme.

Já tinha um jogo limpo de toalhas brancas no banco de vime, próximo à banheira, obviamente para o seu uso. Os apetrechos para o banho estavam em um suporte ao lado, completamente à mão para quem tomasse banho.

Após o momento de letargia, Miro olhou para Kamus, que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Chegou a conclusão de que ele devia mesmo estar com um cara de idiota completo_. "Não é possível... Esse cara deve ter sacado, e está com segundas intenções..."_

– Olha... – Miro ia fazer um comentário, mas lembrou-se de que sequer sabia o nome do ricaço. – Aliás... Qual seu nome?

– Kamus. Você ia dizer que...?

Miro pensou um pouco, e desencanou. Não, ele só queria mesmo ajudar.

– Esquece. – Virou, olhando de novo para a banheira. – Eu não tenho escapatória, tenho?

– Não, não tem. Vou deixar a roupa aqui em cima, – Colocou-as na bancada da pia. – e você pode usar aquelas toalhas. Fique a vontade. Vou estar aqui no meu escritório, ao lado. Qualquer coisa, chame alto que eu venho lhe ajudar.

Miro sentou-se na beirada da banheira, e constatou um problema. Seus joelhos estavam totalmente ralados. E sua calça jeans era extremamente justa. Não iria _mesmo_ conseguir despir-se sozinho.

Olhou para o francês, que estava saindo do banheiro.

Era melhor tentar se virar sozinho, do que tornar aquilo tudo ainda mais constrangedor.

Miro tentou manter-se em pé, e abaixar a calça, mas o tornozelo não deixou. Sentou-se novamente, mas aí não conseguia pôr o peso na perna, a fim de levantar o quadril. É, não ia dar mesmo.

"_Droga..."_, ele pensou.

– Kamus!

O francês mal tinha fechado a porta do banheiro quando ouviu Miro chamá-lo.

– _Oui?_ – Disse, entrando novamente no banheiro.

Miro sorriu.

– Ha... você é francês? – Perguntou, encantado. Adorava os franceses...

– Sim, sou... – Kamus, respondeu, corado. Falava o inglês tão bem, e há tanto tempo, que quase não tinha mais sotaque. Os outros apenas percebiam que ele era francês quando soltava algumas expressões completamente espontâneas.

– Olha... – Miro suspirou antes de falar. – Eu sei que isso é totalmente chato, mas eu não consigo tirar a minha calça sozinho.

Kamus ficou mais um pouco vermelho, mas disfarçou bem o constrangimento. Era óbvio que ele não iria conseguir se despir com as pernas machucadas.

– Claro, desculpe-me. Eu deveria ter imaginado. Posso...? – Perguntou, ao aproximar-se e segurar no braço do outro, para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé.

– Por favor... – Miro respondeu.

Kamus o levou próximo a pia, e Miro apoiou uma mão no granito. Com a outra desabotoou a calça, e abaixou o zíper, e, ao puxa-la devagar pelo quadril, não conteve um gemido. Pelo jeito havia machucado ali também, e não tinha percebido.

O francês, solícito, foi atrás do grego, e, ao colocar as mãos no quadril do outro, para puxar a calça com calma, viu uma pequena tatuagem que ele tinha na região lombar. Era um escorpião, bem vermelho, e, pelo que Kamus pode perceber, a cauda do animal acabava no cóccix dele.

Encantando, simplesmente tocou o desenho, ingenuamente, sem perceber a situação na qual se encontrava.

– Nossa... que linda...

Miro sentiu o carinho, e virou somente o pescoço. No momento em que viu o olhar de fascínio do outro, sorriu internamente. Talvez ele não estivesse assim com apenas 'boas' intenções. Talvez Miro tivesse tido um golpe de sorte.

Deu um tapa na mão dele, e sorriu, malicioso.

– Só pra tocar são 50 dólares...

Kamus se recompôs, e voltou a ficar sério.

– Como assim?

Miro virou o corpo inteiro, para olhar melhor para o francês, nitidamente tentando seduzi-lo.

– Eu disse que se você quiser toca-la, assim, do jeito que você ia tocando, são 50 dólares. Isso apenas para tocar a tatuagem. O resto é mais caro.

Kamus continuou calado, perplexo, e franziu as sobrancelhas. O grego percebeu a confusão que parecia atordoar a mente dele.

– Não é possível... Você não entendeu?

– Não, não entendi. – Kamus respondeu, seco.

– Kamus, você estava na Hollywood Boulevard, de madrugada. – Percebeu que ele continuou quieto, como se não visse o quão óbvio era aquilo. Por fim, disse com todas as letras. – Por favor, francês, você não percebeu que eu sou um garoto de programa!

_Continua..._

_**Notinhas! (elas não poderiam faltar, claro!)**_

_**Celly M. (a psicótica pelo Saga...)**_

_Não pude deixar de ficar contente quando a Lili resolveu postar o primeiro capítulo desse projeto tão adorado por nós duas. O segredo finalmente vai ser revelado, em doses homeopáticas pra ninguém morrer do coração. Mais um UA, como sempre diferente de tudo o que já escrevemos, incluindo Inferno, Sweet Sins, Romances Impossíveis, Sob os Holofotes, Ciúmes. Espero realmente que gostem porque está nos dando um prazer enorme escreve-la, apesar dos bloqueios constantes e das 500 fics em andamento._

_Um agradecimento especial, como não poderia deixar de ser, à minha maninha-deusa-parceira de fic, por me aturar, mesmo quando eu estou um pé no saco, e por entrar de cabeça nas minhas idéias malucas. Nem preciso dizer o quão importante você é, não é mesmo? Bem, às duas Goddesses da leva, que com certeza vão gostar desse primeiro capítulo, a **Calíope** por ser doida pelo Casal 20 e a **Juzinha **por finalmente ver algo novo no ar. _

_Ah, os créditos e explicações seguem todos depois dos comentários da Lili. Se esquecermos de alguma coisa, no próximo capítulo vai ser comentado. Com certeza também estaremos comentando nos nossos blogs a respeito dessa fic, então fiquem ligados._

_Uma centena de beijos e obrigada por terem lido tudinho! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_**Lili Psiquê (enlouquecida pelos Anjos...)**_

_O que dizer? Celly, não posso só assinar embaixo do seu comment? Risos.._

_Bom, meio mundo sabe da existência dessa fic, e, apesar de não estarmos tão adiantadas como gostaríamos, realmente resolvemos posta-la. Infelizmente, ela não deve ser atualizada com a mesma frequência da Inferno, da Romances e da Sweet. Ela deve ir num ritmo mais calmo, justamente por estar no início, enquanto as outras fics estão no ápice. Mas, não vamos fazer tortura psicológica, fiquem tranqüilas._

_Cellyzinha, vc sabe como eu amo escrever contigo. Além da amiga do coração, é uma co-ficwriter maravilhosa. Nem vou começar a deslanchar os elogios, senão vc vai lançar o smiley com o saco de papel na cabeça._

_Thanks especiais a **Caliope** (qdo é q rola outra cervejada daquela? rs) e pra **Juzinha**, as outras goddesses, que estão sempre ao nosso lado. Bjos tbm pra querida **Arsinoe** e pra **Faye**, que me agüentam no MSN._

_Acho que é só. Senão vou ficar falando até amanhã._

_Bjokas!_

_**Créditos, observações e afins...**_

_**- **seria uma idéia original se os cavaleiros não tivessem tido criados pelo Kurumada e se o filme **Uma Linda Mulher** não existisse. Mas sim, **Saint Seiya** pertence ao tio aí de cima e o filme, bem...a algum estúdio poderoso. Nós apenas juntamos as duas coisas. É um universo alternativo encantador, não é mesmo?_

_- o título. Please, não traduzam-no como Estrela Ordinária. O ordinary em inglês significa 'simples, comum', portanto, já vai o motivo desse título. Queríamos **Pretty Boy**, mas ficaria muito parecido com o filme citado na primeira observação._

_- o sobrenome **Fauvet** é totalmente de propriedade artística da **Calíope.** Ela não autorizou mas estamos usando assim mesmo. É só processar depois, Goddess! LOL. Sério mesmo, é o sobrenome do Kamus na maravilhosa e recomendada **Santuário Times**._


	2. Uma Volta Ao Passado

**Ordinary Star - by Celly M e Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** Kamus é um magnata da indústria cinematográfica, em busca de uma estrela para suas produções. Jamais imaginou que iria encontra-la num lugar mais do que inusitado... Romance yaoi lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E os sobrenomes Fauvet e Kazantzakis são criações da Calíope Amphora.

– # – # –

**Capítulo 2 – Uma Volta ao Passado**

Ficou um clima pesado. O ar poderia ser cortado com uma faca, de tão denso que estava. Os minutos se passaram, enquanto Kamus e Miro se fitavam, ambos perdidos no que a declaração do último significava. O francês foi o primeiro a se recompor, desviando os olhos do outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Não sabia como reagir diante daquela revelação.

Para seu alívio, Miro estava mais consciente do que deveria fazer. Ou pelo menos parecia.

– Olha, não se incomode. – Ele começou, tentando ignorar a dor na perna ao vestir a calça novamente. – Você não sabia, isso não aconteceu, eu vou embora. E isso não vai ter passado de um pesadelo. – _"Ou um sonho muito bom..."_, ele involuntariamente pensou.

Quando não ouviu nenhuma palavra vinda de Kamus, Miro interpretou que aquilo era realmente o que ele queria que fizesse. Ele saiu do banheiro, tentando se lembrar do caminho que fizeram até lá. Alcançou a escada, analisando-a por alguns segundos, até que aventurou-se a descê-la. Logo no primeiro degrau, quase tropeçou. Rapidamente um braço amistoso o segurou, impedindo-o da queda.

Fitou Kamus, assustado. Não esperava aquela reação dele. Esperava ser escorraçado, como sempre acontecia, ou então que ele simplesmente o agarrasse. Mas não aquele toque delicado, que, mesmo não sendo a primeira mostra de preocupação daquela noite, ainda o surpreendia.

– Não me importa o que você faz. Está machucado, não poderia deixa-lo simplesmente abandonado.

– Já disse que não foi sua culpa, Kamus. Não se martirize.

Kamus começava a aprender a identificar os humores do rapaz à sua frente. Ele não gostava de ser contrariado, nem que lhe fizessem favores. Provavelmente por sempre achar que iriam lhe pedir algo em troca. Achou melhor apenas leva-lo de volta ao banheiro.

– Tome um banho e coma alguma coisa. Se ainda assim quiser ir embora, não vou me opor.

Miro estranhou aquela mudança de atitude, mas resolveu aceitar. Não custava nada mesmo. Só não sabia como iria dizer-lhe que o fato de ele estar ali significava que o francês deveria pagar-lhe. Mesmo que não fizessem nada. Sentiu-se mal, afinal, Kamus não havia levado-o até ali com a intenção de 'contratar' seus serviços.

Mas a voz do primeiro homem que lhe explorara veio em sua mente, como um sonho ruim: _"Seja fraco e bonzinho que nunca será nada na vida. Aprenda uma coisa: nessa vida você deve usar mais do que é usado. Ninguém é realmente bom nem está com boas intenções, não importa suas atitudes." _E com Kamus provavelmente não seria diferente.

– Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Miro respondeu, voltando para o banheiro, seguido pelo francês.

Kamus tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se revelações não tivessem sido feitas, como se aquilo não o afetasse. Ajudou Miro novamente a tirar a calça, dessa vez não se deixando levar pela imagem tentadora da tatuagem de escorpião. Tudo foi feito em silêncio, ambos constrangidos demais para falar alguma coisa.

Miro entrou na banheira de água quente, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso de satisfação ao entrar em contato com aquela mornura tão bem vinda. Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo relaxarem e permitiu-se desligar-se de tudo o que estava a sua volta.

Kamus reparava em cada movimento do rapaz com um aperto no coração. Não tinha a mínima noção do que era aquele tipo de vida para aquelas pessoas, e, aliás, preferia nem saber. Mas, somente presenciar a felicidade de Miro com um simples banho quente, foi motivo suficiente para que ele se questionasse a respeito de tudo o que ganhara ao longo dos anos. Era bem verdade que já possuía um patrimônio, mas a maioria de seus bens ele conseguira com a morte do tio.

Resolveu não pensar na injustiça que aquilo representava. Apenas deixou Miro tomar o banho em paz enquanto caminhava ao escritório, para pedir comida para o jantar. Havia perdido toda a vontade de cozinhar diante do que acontecera antes. _"Garoto de programa... Kamus, como você não percebeu antes?"_, ele pensou, enquanto fazia a ligação.

Algum tempo depois, Miro terminou o banho, mas não quis sair da banheira, que já estava com a água um pouco fria. Esperou por alguns segundos, saboreando a vida que nunca teria. As paredes brancas do lugar luxuoso, os detalhes dourados, tudo era irreal demais, até mesmo para ele.

Não que nunca tivesse freqüentado camas luxuosas, mas aquele era um lugar único. Kamus devia ser alguém importante, tinha jeito de galã, com os cabelos azuis esmeralda e o carro caríssimo e conversível. Mas sua mente falhava ao tentar reconhece-lo. _"E eu com certeza o reconheceria se ele fosse famoso."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida leve. Kamus colocou o pescoço dentro do banheiro, perguntando se Miro precisava de ajuda para vestir-se. Ele iria atender à porta, já que a comida havia chegado. O rapaz disse que não necessitava de ajuda, e mesmo se precisasse, não iria dizer. Já estava achando que devia muito ao francês.

Vestiu-se lentamente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar nos ferimentos, sensíveis até mesmo ao seu próprio toque. Olhou-se no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados. Tentou colocar a camisa, mas não conseguiu, pois os machucados ainda ardiam demais.

Miro não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas iria aproveitar aquela noite como se fosse a única. Mais uma vez os pensamentos de que não era sempre que se entrava em uma mansão de um multimilionário vieram à tona, e ele deixou-se levar.

Ficou esperando por Kamus do lado de fora do banheiro, não sabendo o que fazer. Se tentasse descer, poderia cair e até morrer, aquela escada parecia um pouco perigosa. Se ficasse ali em cima, dava a impressão de estar dependendo do outro, coisa que seu orgulho não admitia.

A dúvida foi respondida quando Kamus entrou em seu campo de visão, no andar de baixo. O francês fitou o rapaz no alto da escada, os cabelos molhados, caindo pelos ombros desnudos, a camisa branca em uma das mãos, e os olhos brilhantes, desafiadores. Pela primeira vez notou como o outro era belo.

Espantou aquelas idéias rapidamente da cabeça quando a expressão _garoto de programa_ surgiu, e ele apenas subiu os degraus calmamente, as sacolas com a provável comida ficando em cima de uma mesinha na sala principal.

– Vamos jantar, Miro? – Ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso, estendendo a mão para o rapaz, disposto a ajuda-lo a descer novamente.

– Claro. – Miro apoiou-se no corrimão, e não precisou falar nada. A mão de Kamus foi prontamente estendida, e logo ambos estavam na base da escada.

O francês dirigiu-se a outro aposento, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o grego o seguisse. Passaram por uma enorme sala de jantar, mas Kamus dirigiu-se a uma copa, bem menor que a sala anterior, mas ainda assim enorme para os padrões do outro. As sacolas foram colocadas sobre a mesa, e Miro sentou-se em uma das banquetas que circundavam a mesa de granito.

Miro sabia que seria extremamente mal educado jantar sem a camisa, então por isso colocou-a bem devagar.

Kamus percebeu, e foi ajudar, mas o grego o impediu com um sinal.

– Depois que comermos vou cuidar de seu machucado de novo. Com o banho o remédio que passei saiu todo.

Miro não discutiu, apenas aceitou a caixinha de comida chinesa que Kamus lhe estendeu. Aliás, alem do yakissoba de camarão, que agora ele colocava em seu prato, havia arroz chop-suey, frango xadrez, peixe com legumes, frutas caramelizadas e rolinhos primaveras, com molho agridoce. Nem em um dia inteiro o grego achou que comeria tudo aquilo.

– Mas Kamus, pra que tanta comida? – Perguntou, enquanto colocava um pouco do frango no prato.

– Eu não sabia do que você gostava. – Ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Não precisava exagerar...

– Quer refrigerante?

– Por favor...

Logo o silêncio tornou-se imperioso, mas ambos julgaram que o clima tenso era por estarem ocupados, comendo. Mas após alguns minutos o tenso tornou-se extremamente desconfortável, e Miro percebeu que, apesar de disfarçadamente, Kamus fitava-o.

O francês não se conformava com a beleza do grego. Ele era bonito demais, com um corpo belíssimo, cabelos bem cuidados, pele bronzeada. Kamus sempre achou que esses garotos de programa de rua não seriam tão belos. Mas Miro o surpreendia cada vez mais. Até movimentos banais e instintivos, como o de comer, tornavam-se sensuais quando realizados por ele.

– Você deve estar imaginando como eu entrei nessa vida, não é?

– Perdão, Miro. O que disse? – Kamus saiu de seu devaneio, e voltou sua atenção ao grego.

– Que você deve estar imaginando como eu entrei nessa vida.

– Não. – Respondeu, seco, e voltou o olhar para seu prato.

– Ah, não? –­ Miro disse, após engolir uma bela garfada de yakissoba. – E por que estava me olhando com essa cara de peixe morto?

Kamus ficou sem graça, se repreendendo mentalmente por esse vacilo.

– Olha.. eu só...

– Pode ser sincero. – O grego o cortou. Afinal, era óbvio. Todos sempre tinham essa curiosidade.

– Só te achei muito cuidado. – Falou, escolhendo as palavras. – Não parece com um garoto de programa.

– E o que você sabe sobre isso? Já teve algum garoto de programa, Kamus? – Miro comentou, sarcástico. Irônico como o riquinho queria dizer alguma coisa sobre ele ser 'cuidado'.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Me desculpa se te ofendi.

– Não, deixa. – Suspirou. – Eu que sou gato escaldado mesmo. – Mais um momento de silêncio incomodou ambos. – Mas você não quer mesmo saber?

Kamus largou os talheres, quase que indignado com a teimosia. Sim, é claro que ele queria saber, mas tinha tato suficiente para não deixar aquilo tudo ainda mais estranho. Porém, por outro lado, parecia que Miro estava desesperado para conversar.

– Olha, Miro, não quero te deixar sem graça. Mas, se você quiser falar...

– Não se incomode. – Miro disse, com sinceridade, mordendo um pedaço do rolinho primavera.

– Já que quer conversar, pode me falar, se isso vai te fazer bem.

– Não faz, mas eu falo assim mesmo. – Ele disse, olhando o francês, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Quando percebeu que Kamus não iria lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta, ele começou. – Sempre tive problemas com relacionamentos. Percebi que gostava de meninos, ou melhor, de homens, desde adolescente. Minha mãe costumava me dizer que, se houvesse um vagabundo num raio de duas milhas, eu me apaixonaria por ele. E foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu segui um cara até aqui, aquele que me prometeu o mundo, as estrelas, uma vida nova. – Ele disse, amargo, parando um momento somente para tomar um gole de refrigerante. Estranhamente, sua garganta ficara seca ao relatar aquela história.

Kamus estava estático ouvindo aquilo tudo, enquanto Miro soltava as palavras bem devagar. Imaginava que a vida do rapaz era triste, mas não que fosse tão ruim. Ser passado para trás era realmente péssimo, mas ele ainda não entendia o que aquilo tinha a ver com o fato de Miro ter se transformado em um garoto de programa.

– Então eu saí da Grécia com ele e, algumas semanas depois, ele simplesmente sumiu. Voltei do mercado com algumas sacolas de compras, mas, ao chegar no apartamento que alugávamos, me vi perdido. Não tinha mais dinheiro, móveis na casa, nada. Tudo foi ficando mais difícil e eu não conseguia emprego. Minha única opção foi... – E ele parou de falar. Era evidente qual havia sido o desfecho daquela saga.

Kamus sentiu-se desconfortável com aquilo tudo. Toda essa entrega de Miro ao amor o incomodava. Ele não conseguia de deixar de julga-lo como ingênuo, infantil, e único responsável pela situação na qual estava.

Achou melhor não comentar nada. Afinal, iria fazer o que? Passar a mão na cabeça dele e dizer que tudo iria melhorar? E iria?

Terminaram a refeição num silencio ainda mais constrangedor. Logo Kamus o ajudou a levantar–se, limpou mais uma vez suas costas, e, ajudando–o mais uma vez na escadaria, mostrou o quarto onde ele iria dormir. Próximo à suíte do francês, para que Miro pudesse chamá–lo em qualquer emergência.

Despediram-se com um 'boa noite' singelo, sem graça, e Kamus viu seu mundo perfeito ruir ao fechar sua porta e sentar–se em sua cama.

Apoiou os cotovelos em suas pernas, e deixou sua cabeça abaixar. Os cabelos esmeraldas cobriram o rosto pálido, e, mesmo se alguém estivesse no cômodo, não veria a angustia que ele transparecia.

O francês levantou-se, e entrou no banheiro de sua suíte, que conseguia ser ainda maior e mais suntuoso que aquele onde Miro tomara banho. Deixou que a ducha relaxasse seus ombros tensos, e perdeu–se num mar de pensamentos.

Kamus havia sido criado num mundo rico, de luxo. Aprendera a lidar com a hipocrisia e a falsidade desde cedo, mas não podia dizer que tivera momentos muito difíceis. Claro, trabalhava demais. Desde adolescente levara sua profissão a sério, e sempre se preocupara em dar o melhor de si. Mas era um mundo completamente oposto ao do grego.

Apesar de saber de tudo isso, se imaginar as provações que Miro passara sozinho, numa cidade estranha, num país desconhecido, sem dinheiro, sem emprego... Apesar disso tudo, não conseguia ter dó dele.

Nós somos tudo aquilo que queremos ser. Não somos? As oportunidades sempre aparecem na nossa frente. E, mesmo que as dificuldades sejam impostas, escolher um modo de vida como aquele era seguir o caminho mais fácil. Miro poderia ter procurado dois empregos, ter sacrificado-se mais. Não poderia?

Terminou o banho, ainda com aquelas questões ecoando. Iria cuidar do rapaz, não por culpa, mas por dever. Se mandasse ele embora, o ferimento poderia não cicatrizar, e sua perna ainda iria doer alguns dias. Iria permitir que ele ficasse ali, pois, afinal, estava machucado devido à falta de atenção de Kamus.

Vestiu seu pijama negro, de seda, e deitou na cama king size. Rolou horas no colchão, sem conseguir dormir, ouvindo alguns gemidos baixos no quarto ao lado, que certamente eram de dor.

Não podia mudar a vida do grego. Não aceitava a desculpa de que ele vendia seu corpo por não ter outra opção. Mas pelo menos procuraria dar-lhe alguns dias mais 'confortáveis'.

A manhã tipicamente gelada de Los Angeles pegou os dois ocupantes da mansão de maneiras diferentes. Enquanto Kamus ainda dormia, com um fino lençol cobrindo-lhe até à cintura, Miro saía do quarto ao lado como um gatuno no meio da noite. Não sabia ao certo o que o francês havia aplicado em seus machucados, mas eles doíam bem menos do que na noite anterior, quando fora difícil para que adormecesse. A perna ainda incomodava bastante, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que poderia descer as escadas sem dificuldade.

Desceu os primeiros degraus incerto do que estava fazendo, e quase terminou por rola-los, quando um enorme relógio de madeira lustrada e bem talhado, pendurado na parede, começou a badalar, em volume alto. Ele segurou-se no corrimão, respirando alteradamente, olhando para os lados, tentando perceber se alguém havia aparecido. _"Como eu não notei essa geringonça do outro século na parede? O que diabos um troço velho desses faz na mega mansão do ricaço moderninho?",_ ele pensou, descendo mais alguns degraus.

Algum tempo depois alcançou a porta. Olhou a combinação de segurança e questionou–se se o alarme contra invasores estaria ativado. As luzes estavam apagadas, e, em sua leiga experiência, isso lhe dizia que ele não teria problemas para sair dali. Suspirou profundamente, ponderando sua decisão. Queria ser mais grato ao homem que cuidou dele, mesmo sem ter a obrigação, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria revelar-lhe que acaso ficasse mais tempo, não poderia partir sem cobrar-lhe por algo que nem ao menos fizeram. Era seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Abriu a porta e encolheu-se dentro da camisa branca, devido ao vento frio que entrou de repente. Deveria ser cedo demais, ele nem importou-se de conferir o horário. Havia uma neblina inimiga do lado de fora, e os raios de sol sendo encobertos por aquela névoa.

– Miro, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Kamus perguntou, com o pijama de seda aberto alguns botões, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo resistente.

Miro perguntou–se se por acaso ele penteara-se antes de sair do quarto. E quis matar–se por não ter percebido a aproximação do outro.

– Eu vou embora. Você já fez demais por mim. É melhor assim.

– Não fale besteira. Volte para a cama, ainda são seis da manhã.

– Não. – Miro disse, simplesmente. Daquela vez estava disposto a não ceder.

– Feche a porta por favor, rapaz.

Miro o fez, não olhando o francês. Ficaram em um silêncio que durou segundos. O rapaz sentindo Kamus olhando–o, como se o questionasse. Por fim, Kamus acabou por perguntar.

– Por que não poderia esperar pela manhã chegar como uma pessoa comum? Tomaríamos café da manhã e pensaríamos com mais calma em tudo. Foi perigoso você ter descido as escadas. – O grego não esboçou qualquer reação. – Responda-me, Miro.

– Porque sim. Eu não quero ser injusto com alguém que me ajudou.

– Como poderia ser injusto, garoto?

Miro olhou–o profundamente; aquela palavra "garoto" lhe lembrava de sua condição. Por um segundo passageiro comparou Kamus a todos os outros que o usaram e aquilo o enojou.

– Faria você pagar pelo tempo que fiquei aqui.

Aquilo desestabilizou Kamus, que apenas desviou o olhar de Miro. Sentiu-se subitamente cansado, parecia que o outro realmente queria manter-se como era originalmente, não importando o quanto ele tentasse não trata-lo da maneira cruel como os outros faziam. Por fim, ele fitou–o novamente.

– Pois bem. Eu pagarei. – Ele disse, friamente. Miro não se mexeu, a realidade caindo como um iceberg em sua cabeça. A voz de Kamus ficou mais branda logo em seguida. – Eu lhe ajudo a voltar para a cama. Venha comigo, por favor.

Miro seguiu–o, calado. E agora, além de sentir–se deslocado, sentia–se péssimo.

Voltou para o quarto, com a ajuda de Kamus. O francês esperou que ele entrasse no aposento e deu as costas. Miro entrou. Ambos sentaram–se nas suas respectivas camas, desgastados. Até onde aquela situação iria?

Kamus não tinha mais sono. E, apesar de ser um domingo, tinha muito o que fazer. Tomou um banho calmo, refletindo mais uma vez sobre a situação. Desceu, já vestido, de camisa e sapatos, mas com jeans. Pediu para que seu mordomo providenciasse junto à cozinheira o café da manhã. Dirigiu-se ao escritório menor que mantinha no térreo da mansão, e analisou os muitos papeis que ali estavam.

Uma sinaleta e a batida suave na porta indicaram a Kamus que o tempo que ficara dentro do escritório passara rapidamente. O mordomo lhe avisara que o café da manhã estava servido na sala anexa ao jardim da parte de trás da mansão e o francês assentiu, sabendo que era um lugar onde raramente os empregados iam, um lugar onde ele gostava de ficar quando estava pensativo. E o mordomo havia entendido aquilo na mesma hora.

Levantou-se e deixou os papéis desarrumados mesmo. Depois voltaria ali. Agora pensava em algo mais importante. Acordar o novo 'hóspede' de sua casa.

Subiu a escadaria, e bateu de leve na porta. Achou que encontraria o outro dormindo, mas sentiu-se extasiado ao vê-lo abrir a porta, de cabelos molhados.

– Peguei as roupas que estavam naquele armário. – Miro apontou para dentro do quarto. – Algum problema?

– Não. Coloquei-as ali para que você usasse. – O grego ficou lindo com o jeans desbotado e a camisa vermelha. Mas Kamus afastou essa análise de sua mente com a mesma rapidez que ela aparecera. – Venha, o café já foi servido.

Miro bufou, de leve, quando teve que se apoiar mais uma vez no braço de Kamus, para descer as escadas com mais facilidade.

– Alguma coisa doendo? – O francês perguntou.

– Não. É só que se eu continuar nesse esquema de subir e descer escadas, não vou melhorar nunca do machucado na perna. – Miro arrependeu-se do comentário logo depois de faze-lo. Maldita espontaneidade. O cara estava ali, dramaticamente solícito, e Miro continuava a reclamar.

– Não precisa ficar sem graça, você tem mesmo razão. Vou pedir para que aprontem um quarto para cada um de nós no andar de baixo.

Miro ia dizer que não precisava, que ele iria embora, e, mesmo se passasse outra noite ali, não haveria necessidade de Kamus sair de sua suíte apenas para dormir próximo dele. Mas ficou tão surpreso com o fato da mansão ter mais quartos, além dos muitos que ele vira no andar superior, que não conseguiu engolir a pergunta.

– Há quartos aqui embaixo?

– Sim. Quando meu tio ficou doente, era obrigado a evitar as escadas. Acabou ampliando a casa, e criou uma ala apenas de quartos no andar de baixo.

– Seu tio ainda mora aqui? – Miro perguntou, curioso.

– Não, ele faleceu há alguns anos.

"_Isso! Outro fora, Miro..."_ – Pensou consigo mesmo, e correu em se desculpar.

– Perdão! Eu não sabia, desculpe, eu...

Chegaram até o jardim, absurdamente lindo. A grama era perfeitamente aparada, e apenas em um pequeno local havia um piso frio. E ali estava servido o café.

A mesa de ferro era totalmente retrô, pintada de branco, e combinava com as duas cadeiras. Seu tampo de vidro possuía uma toalha de linho branca, e pães, geléias, leite, café, suco, cereais, omeletes e outras guloseimas estavam em cima. Kamus puxou uma das cadeiras, ajudando o outro a sentar-se, e continuou conversando, sem deixar o outro comentar mais uma vez sobre a quantidade de comida.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Eu posso dizer que já superei.

– Hum... – Miro logo começou a comer uma omelete. – E sua família?

Kamus colocou um guardanapo em seu colo, e não conteve um breve sorriso ao ver a vontade com o que o outro comia. Não conseguiu deixar de compara-lo, ironicamente, a uma criança.

– Meus pais faleceram quando eu ainda era criança. E meu tio não teve filhos. Logo, ele era minha única família. Veio para os Estados Unidos cedo, e logo entrou no ramo do cinema.

– Eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar! – Miro exclamou, rindo, como se tivesse descoberto um segredo. – Você é do cinema!

– Pode-se dizer que sim... – Respondeu, enquanto passava delicadamente geléia de morango em um pão, e colocava suco de laranja em um copo.

– Você é produtor? Não... – Mexeu as mãos. – Essa casa é grande demais. Você é um diretor?

– Bom... também dirijo, mas são poucos filmes. – Kamus respondeu, misterioso. Adorou aguçar a curiosidade do grego.

– Oras... mas o que você é então? Roteirista?

– Não... eu tenho um negócio na área.

– Que negócio? – Perguntou, ainda mais curioso.

– Quer conhece-lo? – Não escondeu mais um leve sorriso.

– Adoraria! – Miro quase pulou da cadeira.

– Ótimo. Eu lhe levo lá após comermos.

– Mas hoje é domingo. – Olhou, com curiosidade. – O que tem lá de domingo?

– Muita coisa, Miro. Fique tranqüilo. Acho que você irá gostar do passeio.

_Continua..._

_**Notinhas! (de novo, óbvio!)**_

_**Celly M. (a psicótica pelo Saga...)**_

_O primeiro capítulo teve uma repercussão muito positiva e isso me deixou tão contente. Yeah, esse capítulo vamos conhecer um pouquinho mais do Miro e por isso foi bem divertido de escrever. Eu e Lili vamos fazer recadinhos, respondendo às reviews, que estarão em nossos blogs, o meu é celly (ponto) still (traço) angels (ponto) com. Um beijo super especial à todos que leram, à minha parceira de loucuras, Lili, à Tati e a ma petit Ju, que com certeza deve estar arrancando os cabelos por esse capítulo. Boa leitura!_

_**Lili Psiquê (enlouquecida pelos Anjos...)**_

_Capítulo básico esse... No próximo o negócio já começa a esquentar. Gente, valeu muito pelas reviews! Elas serão comentadas nos blogs (lilipsique (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com), pois não queremos sumir do FF . net. E meninas, obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. Bjo especial pra Celly (querida, amo escrever contigo), e pra Tati._

_Bjokas!_


	3. Bonequinha de Luxo

**Ordinary Star - by Celly M e Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** Kamus é um magnata da indústria cinematográfica, em busca de uma estrela para suas produções. Jamais imaginou que iria encontra-la num lugar mais do que inusitado... Romance yaoi lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E os sobrenomes Fauvet e Kazantzakis são criações da Calíope Amphora.

– # – # –

**Capítulo 3 – Bonequinha de Luxo**

— Quando você disse _negócio na área_, não esperava por algo do tipo. – Miro pegou-se dizendo, admirado. Kamus permitiu-se sorrir rapidamente.

Estavam em um carrinho de golfe, bem equipado e fechado por um vidro transparente, dirigindo pelas ruas dos estúdios da Paramount. Apesar do fim de semana, centenas de pessoas ainda transitavam por ali, como se fosse um dia útil. Carregamentos de filmes, câmeras e equipamentos de luz, tudo ia passando pelos dois, enquanto o francês conduzia o veículo lentamente, explicando esporadicamente para Miro o que cada um daqueles galpões abrigava.

— Ali foi filmado Breakfast At Tiffany's. Quiseram destruí-lo antes da minha chegada, mas eu impedi. Está se sentindo bem, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, notando o rapaz, que ainda olhava para trás, os olhos um pouco marejados.

— É que... bem, Bonequinha de Luxo é meu filme favorito. Costumava assisti-lo com minha mãe.

— Sinto muito, vamos seguir em frente então. – Kamus disse, não acostumado com as pessoas a sua volta ficarem tão emotivas com um simples passeio por seus estúdios. Pensou em como o outro era diferente de si, tão passional.

A excursão feita pelos turistas por entre os vários sets e galpões, onde as séries famosas e super produções eram filmadas, geralmente durava duas horas e era um dos marcos que a Paramount se gabava de ter adquirido: o status de ser ponto turístico em Los Angeles. Mas Kamus não estava ali para servir de guia, mas sim dividir algo com Miro, que ele esperava estar se divertindo. Não tinha noção se o outro teria aquela oportunidade alguma outra vez, então lhe pareceu uma boa idéia.

Passaram pelos estúdios aonde outros clássicos e sucessos de bilheteria foram filmados. A cada novo set, imortalizado por placas e objetos de época, Kamus admirava-se com o conhecimento de Miro a respeito daqueles filmes. O rapaz não parecia apenas um fã, mas um expert em algumas daquelas produções. Ele sabia de algumas locações de "O Poderoso Chefão", diálogos de "Titanic" e produtores de "Indiana Jones".

Cortaram atalho para uma parte nova dos estúdios, onde Kamus passou ligeiramente, acelerando o carrinho. Miro percebeu, e, curioso como era, resolveu indagar ao francês o que seria aquilo.

— Uma possível locação para um possível filme. – Ele disse, não se estendendo muito naquele assunto. Na verdade, aquele era um projeto pessoal que havia ficado engavetado por falta de uma estrela, o que o aborrecia profundamente.

— Quantos mistérios. Com certeza vai ser mais um sucesso.

Kamus não pôde deixar de sorrir; elogios: não importava de onde vinham, eram sempre bem vindos. Dirigiu então para o 'prédio antigo', como ele gostava de chamar. Era uma parte tombada dos estúdios, a pedra base da Paramount, onde o primeiro escritório havia sido construído. Ele o reformara e transformara-o em seu ambiente de trabalho, contrariando o moderníssimo complexo que seu tio costumava ocupar, logo na parte nobre do lugar.

— Onde estamos indo? – Miro perguntou, visualizando o prédio a sua frente, notando a fachada bem antiga. Teve uma visão não muito agradável de um Kamus o agarrando naquele lugar. _"Preciso parar de pensar que esse homem prestativo quer, de alguma maneira, se aproveitar de mim..."_, pensou, vendo o francês desligar o carrinho e descer do mesmo.

— Quero lhe mostrar a grandiosidade da Paramount. – Ele disse, olhando para o prédio.

— Achei que já havíamos visto isso.

— Achou errado. Sua grandeza está aqui. – Kamus disse, mostrando o edifício à frente deles.

— Um prédio velho? – Miro parecia desdenhar.

— Velho não, antigo. Há uma grande diferença. Venha, vou lhe mostrar. – Kamus disse, despreocupado, tomando a mão de Miro para si. O rapaz apenas olhou para a dita cuja. O francês percebendo, soltou-a discretamente, ajeitando os cabelos.

Entraram no edifício, disfarçando o constrangimento anterior. Miro ficou bobo ao ver o elevador antiguíssimo, que, apesar de estar pintado e reluzente como se fosse novo, era daqueles onde se puxava a porta.

— Você quer que eu entre nessa lata velha?

Kamus nem respondeu. Apenas puxou a porta e entrou, e ficou segurando-a, encarando Miro. O outro percebeu a 'quase ordem', e entrou, contrariado.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Eu ia lhe mostrar meu escritório primeiro, mas você está desdenhando tanto este lugar, que irei direto ao local que quero que você conheça. Quem sabe assim sua má impressão se dissipa, e você se interesse por outras coisas daqui. Afinal, pra quem gosta de Bonequinha de Luxo, você está se mostrando extremamente intransigente no quesito 'clássicos'. – O francês respondeu, ao alcançar um dos últimos andares, e abrir a pesada porta do elevador.

O grego não pode deixar de suspirar; tá, velho, mas tudo impecável. Andaram por um longo corredor, com muitas portas antigas e admiravelmente restauradas. Sentiu-se em um daqueles hotéis chiques dos anos 20, principalmente por causa do carpete vermelho no chão.

Kamus retirou um molho de chaves do bolso de sua calça, e abriu uma porta de madeira trabalhada, que ficava no final do corredor, em nítida posição de destaque. Fez sinal para que o outro entrasse primeiro, que teve que acostumar seus olhos a escuridão da sala. A única coisa que conseguiu discernir de início foi a leve inclinação do lugar, e a tela branca na parede de frente para a porta.

— Sente-se, e aguarde. – Kamus disse, sem dar a chance para Miro perguntar 'sentar aonde?'

Logo ele teve sua pergunta respondida. Poucos segundos depois seus olhos foram se adaptando, e ele identificou cerca de umas 30 cadeiras fixas ao chão, no centro da sala. Aquele lugar era um cinema! Ok, pequeno demais para um cinema como ele estava acostumado, mas a tela e as cadeiras mostravam tudo.

Miro acomodou-se na última fileira. Afinal, os últimos lugares eram sempre os melhores. Ficou quieto, esperando impaciente.

Não viu que Kamus saíra da sala, e, com outra chave, abrira uma pesada porta, parecida com as típicas corta-fogo. Dentro do lugar encontrou um conhecido dispositivo, e digitou uma senha, abrindo outra porta, balançando a cabeça. Não conseguira deixar todo o prédio original como gostaria, afinal, aquilo tudo que estava trancado naquela sala era valiosíssimo, e deveria ser protegido como tal¹.

Abriu mais uma porta, e dirigiu-se ao cofre que procurava. Retirou de lá dois antigos rolos de filmes, grandes e pesados, mas sem dificuldade. Colocou-os numa mesa na saleta anterior, trancando o cofre. Saiu do lugar, fechou tudo, e dirigiu-se à sala ao lado da qual deixara Miro.

Colocou o primeiro filme no projetor. Sabia que quando a película chegasse mais ou menos na metade, teria que subir ali novamente e ligar manualmente o segundo projetor², ao mesmo tempo em que desligasse o primeiro. Afinal, aqueles projetores não eram digitais, nem os rolos de filme, obviamente. Ele podia sentir o clima glamouroso do cinema da época somente em toca-los.

Fechou o lugar, trancando-o, e entrou na outra sala. Rapidamente seus olhos localizaram Miro, que já estava mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos, e sentou-se ao seu lado. A abertura do filme Bonequinha de Luxo já passava na tela.

O grego olhou para Kamus, com a óbvia intenção de falar alguma coisa, mas o francês simplesmente olhou para a tela, com um discreto sorrisinho de vitória nos lábios.

— Apenas assista.

Miro voltou para a tela, procurando conter as poucas lágrimas que desceram pelo seu rosto, e assistiu ao filme. Não era frio, mas também não costumava se derreter desse jeito na frente dos outros. Continuou a ver o filme, procurando não agir como uma menina que não agüenta ver romances no cinema.

Estava tão entretido que mal notou a saída do francês em determinado momento. Kamus, apesar de não operar aquela máquina há um bom tempo, realizou a troca dos projetores com precisão, fazendo com que Miro sequer notasse o movimento.

Voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado, e continuaram a assistir o filme. Kamus sorriu ainda mais ao ver que Miro citava algumas falas junto dos atores, completamente imerso na magia.

Quando a película acabou, os dois mantiveram-se calados, enquanto os créditos passavam na tela. Miro já estava emocionalmente controlado, mas encabulado por ter desdenhado daquele lugar, e por ter desconfiado da índole de Kamus. Por isso fez a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça, com a intenção de agradecer o francês.

As luzes ainda estavam apagadas, e o pouco que saia do projetor não era suficiente para iluminar o local. Talvez por isso o diretor não se surpreendeu com o princípio da atitude do grego. Afinal, ele não viu o olhar dele.

Miro virou-se para Kamus, pensando vagamente em como os braços das cadeiras do cinema incomodavam em alguns momentos. Segurou na mão do francês, que virou-se para encara-lo. Kamus não pode deixar de ver o caminho que as lágrimas, agora já devidamente secas, fizeram, e mais uma vez deslumbrou-se com a beleza do 'garoto'. Sim, pois, apesar de terem quase a mesma idade, Kamus não conseguia pensar nele de outra forma. Era um garoto. Lindo, mas jovem, e imaturo demais.

Foi surpreendido quando subitamente seus pensamentos foram cortados por lábios macios que colaram nos seus.

O reflexo do francês foi se afastar, mas os braços grossos do outro já haviam rodeado suas costas, e seguravam-no com possessividade. Miro apertou mais os lábios, com fome, e Kamus viu-se inebriado com o cheiro do outro. Abriu levemente a boca, mais por instinto que qualquer outra coisa, e deliciou-se ao receber a língua macia.

Beijaram-se alguns instantes, e as línguas serpentearam com anseio e familiaridade, como se aquele beijo não fosse o primeiro, mas um de muitos. Kamus não teve coragem de retirar seus braços dos encostos das cadeiras e abraçar o grego. Achou que se começasse algo ali, iria até o fim.

Quando o grego mordeu seu lábio inferior com desejo, e o trouxe para mais perto, Kamus percebeu o perigo da situação, e o modo ingrato como seu corpo estava respondendo. Por isso segurou os braços de Miro com força, e fez com que ele se afastasse, rompendo o beijo.

Miro adorou a expressão de confusão do francês. Os olhos abertos, sem esconder a surpresa, os lábios levemente avermelhados de tanto que Miro os sugara... Lindo demais. Porém, notou que uma certa censura também era lançada a si naquele olhar. Sorriu, sarcástico, e resolveu dissipar as dúvidas daquele francês maravilhoso.

— Apenas quis lhe agradecer. Há muito tempo não ficava feliz como fiquei hoje.

Kamus ficou perplexo e sem graça. Soltou os braços dele, afastando-se do corpo quente. Miro chamava aquilo de 'agradecimento'? Afastou o pensamento irônico que lhe disse que deveria fazer mais coisas para receber aqueles 'obrigados', e censurou-o, agora com palavras.

— Miro, não fiz nada disso buscando o seu agradecimento. Principalmente um 'obrigado' desse tipo... – Disse, enquanto limpava discretamente o canto dos lábios.

O grego riu, achando a feição de sem graça de Kamus adorável.

— Tudo bem, não faço mais! – Levantou-se, segurando o outro pela mão. — Então vamos; prometo que agora vou ver com toda a atenção tudo o que você quiser me mostrar.

Miro puxou-o para fora da sala, e foi na direção do elevador, enquanto Kamus trancava a porta e ia desligar o projetor, sem deixar de tocar seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, ao lembrar-se do beijo.

Porém, jogou qualquer indício de sentimento que poderia ter sido desperto com aquele breve toque de lábios para algum canto muito afastado de sua memória recente, caminhando atrás de Miro até o elevador. O grego estava lá, olhando algo nas unhas que lhe parecia muito interessante.

Kamus repetiu o ritual de antes e dessa vez o elevador indicava o último andar. Ele concentrava-se no ponteiro dourado, não olhando para o grego que parecia querer chamar sua atenção de alguma maneira.

— Mais alguma surpresa?

— Meu escritório. – Ele disse, secamente. Não sabia porque estava agindo daquele jeito e subitamente pensou se aquela idéia toda não havia sido ruim.

— Legal. O que tem de bom por lá?

Kamus não respondeu. Seu escritório, apesar de ser seu templo, de onde comandava tudo o que acontecia nos estúdios, não era exatamente o que poderia chamar de 'playground'. Não havia muita coisa para se ver e somente alguns poucos conhecidos davam o exato valor ao que ele acumulava ali.

Miro tomou aquele silêncio como um motivo de aborrecimento do outro, talvez por suas ações dentro do cinema. Realmente, aquele beijo havia sido errado e fora de propósito, mas não sabia demonstrar felicidade de outra maneira, quando algo realmente o agradava. Estava tão acostumado a fazer aquilo com Shaka e Mu, que pensou que o outro não iria se importar. Ledo engano.

— Você está aborrecido?

— Não. – Ele ouviu o outro responder por um monossílabo frio e taxativo, e calou-se.

O elevador parou de forma brusca, mais um indício da idade do mesmo. As portas abriram-se diretamente em um ambiente bem arejado e claro. Miro não pôde deixar de surpreender-se, mais uma vez, diante do que seus belos olhos viam.

O escritório de Kamus era amplo e claríssimo, devido as enormes janelas, com poucos móveis e uma visão privilegiada de todo o estúdio e, principalmente, do letreiro de Hollywood. Uma bela mesa e cadeira de mogno faziam um par perfeito em uma das extremidades do cômodo, combinando com a tapeçaria azul escura que cobria todo o lugar. Mas não eram apenas aqueles aspectos que transformavam o lugar em algo especial.

Miro entrou naquele cômodo com uma certa reverência instintiva, notando as pequenas amostras preciosas que cobriam paredes, emolduravam estantes e decoravam as mesinhas. Eram fotos raras, livros, roteiros, objetos de cena, tudo muito bem colocado, dando ao lugar uma aparência de santuário do cinema.

— Não acredito que você tem todos os roteiros dos filmes aqui, na sua estante... – Ele disse, abismado.

Kamus sorriu. Miro descobrira uma de suas paixões; não se cansava de ler, várias vezes, as cenas cortadas dos roteiros originais, imaginando os personagens em cena, as marcações da direção. Tudo era perfeito, não tinha como não se apaixonar.

— Fique à vontade para lê-los. '_Bonequinha de Luxo_' está na prateleira superior. Preciso fazer algumas ligações. – Ele disse, displicente, percebendo a dificuldade do grego para alcançar o roteiro. — Tem uma escadinha aí do lado da estante.

Miro visualizou a mesma, mas não a tocou. Talvez Kamus tivesse esquecido que ele não conseguiria subir na escada, sua perna ainda doía um pouco. Ficou receoso de pedir algum favor, especialmente por tudo o que acontecera momentos antes.

Kamus percebeu a hesitação de Miro e só então lembrou-se dos ferimentos do grego. Sentiu-se um inútil por aquilo e logo saiu de trás de sua mesa, caminhando até ele. Pegou a escada e subiu na mesma, retirando o antiqüíssimo roteiro do filme favorito do outro.

— Aqui está. Sinto muito por não ter lembrado dos seus machucados. Como eles estão?

Miro sorriu, encantado com a presteza do francês e por estar com uma coisa tão rara em suas mãos. A dorzinha incômoda naquele momento ficara em segundo plano.

— Melhores que ontem. Você deveria ser médico. – Ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Kamus sentiu-se ofuscado por tamanho brilho que aquele sorriso emanava, mas sorriu de volta, não importando-se mais uma vez com seus pensamentos. Desta vez, eles eram sobre a injustiça de um rapaz como aquele viver da venda de seu corpo.

— Algo me diz que os filmes são melhores para mim. – Kamus concluiu, fechando a escada e voltando para sua mesa, enquanto observava Miro sentar-se em uma chaise longue da mesma madeira da mesa e cadeira.

Os dois ocupantes do escritório ficaram por horas imersos em assuntos absolutamente adversos. Kamus resolvendo assuntos administrativos e burocráticos e Miro sonhador, debruçado nos roteiros que apareciam em sua frente. Já havia passado por seu favorito e agora folheava outros clássicos e épicos. Absorto que estava, não percebeu a aproximação do francês, que apenas o observava.

— Miro...

O grego empalideceu no mesmo instante, não esperando ser interrompido e muito menos pela proximidade do francês, que o fitava graciosamente. Sentiu algo embolar em sua garganta ao perder-se por milésimos de segundos nos olhos azuis do outro.

— Que susto, Kamus. – Ele disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito.

— Desculpe-me. Já estava lhe chamando por alguns minutos. Vamos almoçar agora e depois gostaria que fosse comigo ao hospital.

— Tudo bem, mas não vou a hospital algum.

— Miro é o hospital aqui do estúdio, ninguém vai saber de nada sobre a sua condição. – O francês ponderou, tentando, mais uma vez, levar o rapaz a ter cuidados especializados.

— Kamus, não é tão simples... E o que vai explicar para aqueles que questionarem sobre a sua aparição com alguém como eu? – Ele detestava se rebaixar, mas naquele instante era a única desculpa que lhe veio para negar a ajuda de Kamus. Não iria dizer que estava completamente ilegal nos EUA.

— Não me importo com os outros. Fora que ninguém vai perceber nada. Você está bem vestido, e é tão aficionado por filmes, que passaria tranqüilamente por um estudante de cinema.

— Mas eu me importo, e não pretendo me meter em farsa nenhuma. Já lhe disse que estou bem. Deixe-me. – Ele disse, ameaçando levantar-se da cadeira.

— Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, Miro. Não vou seguir você sempre que disser algo que lhe contraria.

Miro virou-se para o francês, seus olhos gélidos. Não esperava ouvir algo daquilo, especialmente vindo dele, que havia sido tão gentil naquele momento. Saiu da chaise longue e colocou o roteiro de '_Titanic'_ na prateleira central da estante e caminhou para a saída do escritório.

— Aonde vai? – Kamus perguntou, vendo-o apertar o botão que chamava o elevador.

— Nunca pedi que me seguisse, nem que me bancasse o herói naquela noite. Mas isso pareceu te dar um bem-estar impressionante e agora estou atado a você. Já lhe disse, pela milésima vez, que não precisa se preocupar. Posso me virar sozinho. Não será a primeira vez que alguém me machucou. – Ele disse, sem medir as palavras, nem ao menos parando quando revelou coisas demais.

Kamus naquele momento sentiu-se um idiota por não saber lidar com aquele rapaz. Nunca havia estado naquela situação de encarar alguém tão arredio, que interpretava suas palavras de maneira errônea, como Miro fazia na maioria das vezes. Caminhou até ele, assim que viu a porta do elevador abrir.

— O que você quer dizer com machucou?

— Não importa agora, Kamus. Será que você não percebe que isso tudo é inútil?

— Do que está falando?

— Disso! – Miro falou, em tom mais alto, apontando para si mesmo e depois para o francês. — Para essa tentativa patética de ser um bom cidadão, trazendo o pobre garoto de programa para conhecer as maravilhas da Paramount, para enche-lo de sonhos que nunca serão realizados! Acorde, francês! Por quantas vezes passou acelerando pela Hollywood Boulevard sem ao menos dispensar olhares na direção daqueles que vendem seus corpos?

Kamus engoliu em seco, as palavras de Miro atingindo-o com uma força impressionante, ferindo-lhe. Continuou olhando nos olhos azuis do grego, sem ter o que falar, pela primeira vez. Quando o rapaz fez menção de entrar no elevador, em alguns passos cambaleantes, ele segurou-o pelo ombro.

— Nunca pensei em te tratar como um garoto de programa, Miro. Nem sabia o que você era, sabe muito bem disso. Mas também não pode me impedir de tentar mantê-lo aqui de algum jeito, me sinto responsável. E parece que esse é...

— É o que? – Miro perguntou, desafiador.

— Oferecendo-lhe dinheiro. Já disse que vou lhe pagar pelo tempo em que estiver aqui. – Kamus admitiu, num suspiro tímido.

Miro sorriu, triste, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas involuntariamente. Realmente, não podia negar que dinheiro lhe fazia falta. E muita. Era só lembrar do pequeno apartamento que dividia com Mu e Shaka que aquilo lhe dava ansiedade. Era fácil para quem sempre teve o que quis ver-lhe como um desesperado.

— Você tem razão, Kamus. Eu estou aqui apenas pelo dinheiro.

— Não distorça minhas palavras, Miro. O que quis dizer... – O francês começou a se explicar. _"Por que eu me sinto na necessidade de justificar-me para ele?"_

— Não importa, Kamus. Contanto que me pague, eu faço o que você quiser. – Ele disse, voltando para o escritório, não percebendo que Kamus fechara os olhos, contrariado.

Os dois emudeceram após a discussão. Miro sentara-se mais uma vez na chaise longue, mas agora não tinha pique para ler absolutamente nada. Pensou milhares de vezes que preferia que Kamus fosse simplesmente um cliente. Assim Miro seria o dono da situação, pois saberia perfeitamente como agir.

Olhou para o francês, que parecia cansado. Kamus sentara-se mais uma vez à mesa, e, pelo o que o grego escutou, ele pediu que alguém estivesse disponível no tal ambulatório, para que examinasse um amigo dele. "Amigo?", Miro pensou. Divagou em como aquilo se afastava da realidade.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir o leve sotaque francês.

— Quer almoçar antes, ou podemos ir ao hospital?

­— Como quiser. Você é quem dá as ordens. – Respondeu, seco.

Kamus levantou-se mais uma vez, e fez sinal para que Miro o seguisse. Logo estavam no tal ambulatório, que Miro achou equipado demais para estar dentro de um estúdio. Mas, não abriu a boca.

Foi levado a uma sala menor, e percebeu que, apesar do francês estar sendo educado, por se preocupar em ter um médico cuidando dele, agia com discrição. Miro não era tonto, percebeu que eles não entraram pela porta principal do ambulatório. E foi atendido em uma sala totalmente particular, por um médico ainda mais discreto, que sequer lhe perguntara como ele conseguira aquele monte de arranhões.

Saíram de lá com o grego medicado, e com curativos melhores do que os feitos pelas hábeis, porém inexperientes mãos do francês.

Miro estava achando que iria para o refeitório. Sabia que, quando havia gravações dentro da Paramount, era comum as estrelas almoçarem juntas com a produção e a direção, em refeitórios muitas vezes construídos especialmente para determinado filme³. Mas não. Logo os dois estavam em outro carrinho de golfe, alcançando o carro de Kamus.

Saíram da Paramount, e foram a um restaurante razoavelmente chique que ficava por ali. O almoço transcorreu sem grandes desastres, apesar de Miro perceber certos olhares de repreensão por parte dos outros fregueses. Será que a diferença entre a educação dos dois era assim tão óbvia?

Por outro lado, Kamus estava inconformado. Preferiu levar Miro a um restaurante, para não correr o risco de vê-lo tietar possíveis atores que estariam pelo estúdio, nem encontrar conhecidos. Não queria sofrer a saia justa de explicar quem era seu desconhecido acompanhante.

Mas se arrependeu. O hábito o levou a um restaurante italiano. Pensou em ir a um francês, mas agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ter descartado a idéia. Se Miro estava com dificuldades para não se sujar com o molho, imagine comendo um escargot, por exemplo?

Passaram toda a hora transcorrida calados. Miro divagando, ainda lembrando do filme que vira há poucas horas. Passava as cenas ininterruptamente em sua mente, com a intenção de grava-las muito bem em sua memória, e jamais esquece-las, mesmo quando a lembrança de Kamus se esvaísse.

Sorriu. Que francês lindíssimo. Além de educado, culto, e rico, claro. Miro estaria feito se conseguisse conquista-lo como um cliente fixo. Imagina, passar noites de luxo naquela mansão, receber altos pagamentos, usar roupas melhores, pagar em dia seu aluguel e as outras despesas mais importantes que ele tinha...

Suspirou, enquanto colocava outra garfada do spaghetti na boca. Impossível. Se ele havia ficado tão revoltado por causa de um beijo...

Enquanto isso Kamus parava para analisar friamente a situação na qual se metera. Por que raios ele insistira tanto em trazer Miro para sua casa? E por que não o deixara ir embora nas suas muitas tentativas? E agora, que ele estava medicado, e razoavelmente melhor, por que não queria deixa-lo ir?

Ele não conseguiu achar as respostas.

Logo ambos saiam do restaurante, e o clima melhorou. Miro não conseguia ficar quieto por muito tempo, e seu jeito irreverente demoliu, mesmo que discretamente, as barreiras do outro. Voltaram à casa de Kamus, e Miro entrou em desespero quando viu a enorme piscina nos fundos da mansão. O francês prometeu que, como ele teria que trocar os curativos no dia seguinte, ele deixaria o grego nadar um pouco.

Os dias seguintes voaram. Kamus, um verdadeiro workaholic, chegou até mesmo a deixar de ir ao estúdio. Algumas vezes permitia-se rir perante a alegria de Miro. Ensinou-o a comer educadamente, enquanto o outro tentou fazer com que ele se soltasse. Miro não foi muito feliz na sua tentativa, mas não havia como discutir que Kamus, na presença dele, poderia até ser uma pessoa fria, mas ainda assim era muito diferente do que em seu dia a dia.

Uma semana completou-se, e Miro não mais mancava. Suas costas estavam quase que completamente cicatrizadas, e os outros ferimentos mais leves já dispensavam quaisquer cuidados. Não havia mais o porquê dele manter-se ali.

Não que não tivesse tentado seduzir Kamus. E não que o francês não tivesse entendido. Mas nada aconteceu.

Na manhã de sábado, sem sequer dizer nada, o grego vestiu uma calça e uma camisa que Kamus lhe dera. Gostaria de colocar suas roupas antigas, mas os trapos haviam ido para o lixo. E, de qualquer forma, ele estava muito melhor daquele jeito.

Sorriu tristonho ao olhar para o quarto onde dormira toda aquela semana. Pensou na banheira luxuosa onde se banhara. Nos almoços e jantares deliciosos, nos passeios pela Paramount. Suspirou, e virou as costas. Aquele não era seu mundo. E seu conto de fadas não tinha final feliz.

Como o prometido, ele estava dormindo num quarto no andar de baixo da mansão, para evitar ter de subir as escadas. Saiu devagar, evitando fazer barulho, apesar de ter a certeza de que o francês já estaria acordado, e trabalhando. Claro que iria despedir-se, mesmo sabendo que iria doer deixar aquele sonho para trás.

Bateu de leve na porta do escritório, que estava aberta; este era menor do que o que havia próximo aos quartos do andar de cima, mas era tão luxuoso quanto. Os móveis de mogno combinavam muito bem com a organização e a austeridade do lugar. Kamus estava sentado em uma grande cadeira giratória, digitando algo em seu laptop. Sorriu ao levantar os olhos e ver Miro.

— Já de pé?

— Ora Kamus, são nove horas. – Retrucou, entrando no aposento. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, encarando sorridente o outro.

— E você sempre levanta depois das dez. – Kamus comentou.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas hoje não tenho o por que ficar mais tempo dormindo. – Um silêncio incômodo seguiu-se, até o grego falar aquilo que havia ensaiado enquanto tomava banho. — Sem dúvida você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Me trouxe para sua casa, um completo estranho; cuidou dos meus machucados, me mostrou um mundo maravilhoso, e em momento algum me julgou. Mas você não é meu príncipe encantado, Kamus, – Riu, sarcástico. — e eu não vou ficar aqui encostado. Estou bem; e por isso estou indo embora.

O francês ficou calado. O leve sorriso que havia em seus lábios esvaiu-se. Queria pedir para que ele ficasse. Sabia que Miro estava bem, afinal, era ele que o ajudava com os machucados. Miro poderia ter ido embora há pelo menos dois dias... Mas algo fez com que Kamus sequer cogitasse essa possibilidade. Há quantos anos alguém não o tocava, não o 'libertava' como ele fizera? Nem mesmo Kamus conhecia a resposta. Apenas sabia que não queria deixa-lo ir.

Ponderou sobre o ridículo da situação. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e segurou sua cabeça, evitando o olhar do grego. Deixou os fios esmeraldas caírem pelos seus dedos, enquanto raciocinava. Miro era um garoto de programa. Simples assim. E deixara bem claro como queria construir sua vida sozinho, ao contrário daqueles que se aproveitaram da ingenuidade e devoção dele.

Fora que seu orgulho jamais permitiria que ele pedisse que o outro ficasse.

Levantou-se da cadeira devagar, e Miro apenas o observou. Ele foi até um armário, retirou uma pasta de couro negro de lá, e rodou os números da tranca do cadeado. Abriu-a, e retirou discretamente um maço de dinheiro de lá. Virou-se, e o entregou na mão do outro.

Miro ficou meio bobo com a quantidade de dinheiro que havia ali. Contou meio por cima, e achou a quantia absurda.

— Kamus, aqui tem mais de dois mil dólares! – Disse, enquanto apontava o dinheiro na direção do francês, que continuara placidamente em pé, ao lado do armário, guardando a mala.

— Quando você cobra por hora? – Perguntou, desinteressado, ainda de costas.

Miro ficou sem graça, mas respondeu.

— Depende. Geralmente cobro cem.

— E pela noite inteira? – Virou-se, olhando para o grego.

— Cobro quatrocentos por seis horas.

— Seguindo esse raciocínio, eu lhe devo cerca de dez mil dólares, contando os dias e as noites que você passou aqui. Nesse maço há cinco mil. Acho que é suficiente.

— É muito dinheiro, Kamus.

— Para mim é pouco. Espero que você o use sabiamente. – Disse, seco, sem querer demonstrar sua decepção por deixa-lo ir. – Irei chamar um táxi pra você.

Ambos dirigiram-se à frente da mansão, com passos lentos, calados, pois não tinham nada a dizer.

Logo o táxi, da companhia já conhecida pelo francês, entrava pela sinuosa rua à frente da mansão, e parava em frente aos portões. Miro olhou para Kamus, segurando as lágrimas. Não era uma donzela. Não iria chorar.

Apertou com firmeza a mão delicada.

— Obrigado, e adeus, Kamus.

Kamus não disse nada. Apenas o observou descer a ruazinha que levava até os portões da mansão, e entrar em um táxi. Logo que o carro partiu, ele virou-se para a enorme casa. Estranhamente maior do que poderia imaginar.

_Continua..._

_1 – Realmente existe um cofre na Paramount, onde originais de filmes e outros 'documentos' importantes são guardados, atrás de portas corta-fogo e sistemas modernos de segurança. Porém, a disposição dos cofres, assim como o local, não é fidedigno ao que descrevemos. _

_2 – Ainda existem cidades do interior dos EUA, ou mesmo no Brasil, que utilizam esse tipo de projeção. Sabe quando, no canto geralmente direito do filme, aparece uma bolinha branca? Era ela que indicava ao profissional que cuidava dos projetores que faltavam poucos minutos para a troca. Ele tinha pouquíssimos segundos para desligar o projetor 01 e ligar o 02, pois os espectadores não podiam perceber a troca dos rolos de filme._

_3 – Não somente dentro da Paramount, mas também em outros estúdios e locações externas._

_**Notinhas! (de novo, óbvio!)**_

_**Celly M. (a psicótica pelo Saga...)**_

_Demorou, mas saiu! Finalmente, não é mesmo? Espero que não tenham se esquecido dessa nossa fic! Esse capítulo foi delicioso de escrever, especialmente pelo passeio na Paramount. A pesquisa foi gostosa e leve e devo salientar que esse mundo do cinema é fascinante! Fizemos algumas adaptações na disposição dos Estúdios, mas no básico é isso mesmo que está descrito!_

_Bem, como não poderia deixar de ser...agradecimentos às reviews aqui no ff . net e claro às perguntas e elogios via MSN e email, que me deixam mais do que feliz. Esse apoio é demais, vocês não têm noção! _

_Beijos também à minha companheira de fic, Lilizinha. Demorou mas saiu mais um capítulo do nosso projeto cinematográfico, hein?_

_**Lili Psiquê (enlouquecida pelos Anjos...)**_

_Mais um capítulo! Escrever esse aqui foi super legal por causa das referências ao cinema americano e os estúdios. São detalhes encantadores, que fazem qualquer um sucumbir à magia do cinema. Espero que vcs gostem dele tanto quanto nós.E não vou abrir a minha grande boca falando sobre quando vamos postar o próximo. Nunca consigo cumprir prazos, mesmo..._

_Beijos a todos que deixaram reviews, e que leram a fic. Ah, e agradeço e muito aos comments via MSN. A opinião de vcs é sempre importante. Ah, e sim, se vcs quiserem q a gente poste nos blogs fotos dos carros do Kamus, da Paramount, Hollywood Boulevard e Los Angeles, dêem um toque nas reviews. Beijos!_

_Ah, e Cellyzinha, beijocas tbm! Adoro escrever a OS!._


	4. Uma Noite Comum?

**Ordinary Star - by Celly M e Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** Kamus é um magnata da indústria cinematográfica, em busca de uma estrela para suas produções. Jamais imaginou que iria encontra-la num lugar mais do que inusitado... Romance yaoi lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E Fauvet e Karantzankis são sobrenomes criados pela Caliope Amphora.

**Notinha básica da Celly e da Lili:** coraçõezinhos desavisados, preparem seus lenços...nada de sangue pelo nariz, hein? Depois não digam que não avisamos!

**Capítulo 4 – Uma Noite Comum?**

Para Kamus, a semana seguinte passou como um furacão. Ele nem mesmo teve tempo de pensar muito na partida de Miro, que, aliás, ele classificou como um "evento ocasional". Naquele mesmo sábado o francês recebera uma ligação de Shura, um roteirista espanhol muito talentoso, que ele conhecera em uma de suas viagens para Madrid. O homem estava com viagem marcada para Los Angeles, a fim de mostrar a ele um projeto para um musical, que muito interessava a ambos. Se tudo desse certo, a Paramount iria ganhar e muito com as habilidades do espanhol. Marcaram uma reunião para a semana seguinte, nos estúdios.

Agora era sexta-feira, e ele estava em seu escritório. No dia seguinte completaria uma semana exata desde que Miro saíra de sua vida. As enormes janelas de vidro estavam cobertas por pesadas cortinas negras, e um pequeno projetor ligado exibia cenas de um novo filme na parede branca e despida de decoração, designada exatamente para aquele propósito. Os óculos de grau, de aro fino, estavam a ponto de cair da ponta de seu nariz; ele segurava um lápis com tanta firmeza, que estava a ponto de parti-lo ao meio.

– _Merde! _– Disse, baixinho, apesar de que ninguém ouviria seus impropérios, já que aquele lugar era a prova de som.

A projeção mostrava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e sobretudo branco subindo as escadarias de uma mansão. Os óculos escuros cobriam seus olhos, e ela parecia soluçar. Encontrou-se com um homem no topo da escada e, após trocarem breves diálogos, ele apenas sacava um revólver e atirava duas vezes contra o corpo delicado dela. O sangue esvaía-se, assim como sua vida, enquanto ela simplesmente caia nos braços de seu algoz.

Aquela cena foi demais para Kamus, e ele finalmente partiu o lápis ao meio. Uma farpa furou seu dedo e ele xingou mais uma vez. Irritado, pressionou o botãozinho que desligava o projetor e piscou diversas vezes quando a luz se acendeu automaticamente. Por fim, apertou outro botão, dessa vez o do interfone, que prontamente foi atendido por seu secretário particular.

– Pois não, senhor Fauvet.

– Hyoga, faça-me um favor. Ligue-me com Dohko imediatamente.

– Em um instante, senhor. – O rapaz respondeu, do outro lado da linha, notando um certo nervosismo na voz de seu chefe.

Não demorou muito e a ligação foi completada. Kamus bufou impropérios a Dohko, a respeito do que acabara de ver. O homem do outro lado da linha parecia até já estar esperando por aquele rompante do francês, pois apenas murmurou algumas palavras em concordância. Logo em seguida desligou, prometendo resolver aquele problema o quanto antes.

Menos estressado, Kamus voltou ao trabalho, dessa vez deixando a mente vagar em um roteiro mais que precioso. Um que estava guardado há mais de dois anos na memória do seu inseparável laptop, esperando pelo momento de ser levado às telas. Esperando alguém com talento suficiente para atuar.

Já passava de dez da noite quando deixou os estúdios da Paramount. Dirigia, dessa vez, um Audi A4 na cor preta, um de seus favoritos. Ele era colecionador de belezas automotivas, diga-se de passagem, e não dispensava uma boa passeada pela cidade com os cabelos ao vento por nada naquele mundo. Os conversíveis eram em disparado as meninas dos seus olhos.

O tempo estava nublado, perigando chover, pelo que informara a meteorologia, mas mesmo assim ele arriscou: saiu com a capota do carro abaixada. Cumprimentou formalmente alguns atores que também deixavam os estúdios àquela hora, e seguiu para sua casa. No trajeto, não pôde deixar de passar pela Hollywood Boulevard. A imagem de Miro logo veio à sua mente, tão rápida como foi embora, pois um telefonema não permitiu que ele pensasse muito naquilo.

– Fauvet. – Disse mecanicamente, ativando o viva-voz do aparelho.

– Kamus, é o Shion. Dohko falou comigo sobre o filme. Amanhã mesmo resolvo isso. Acredito que algumas modificações...

Kamus interrompeu o homem do outro lado da linha, bruscamente.

– Sabe o quanto aprecio seu trabalho, Shion, mas modificações não serão necessárias. Pedi ao meu secretário para comunicar à Hilda, aos outros atores e à produção que as filmagens estão temporariamente canceladas.

– Como assim canceladas? – O outro parecia visivelmente abalado.

– Os detalhes serão informados amanhã. Preciso desligar, estou no trânsito. – O francês explicou, polidamente.

– Tudo bem, mas saiba que Hilda não vai gostar nada disso.

– Eu resolvo isso com ela. Boa noite, Shion.

Desligaram o telefone e Shion deitou-se novamente, com a expressão enigmática. Braços o envolveram rapidamente, como se tentassem acalmá-lo, confortá-lo. Ele suspirou, devolvendo o afago.

– O quê ficou resolvido?

– Ele cancelou mesmo as filmagens. Teremos problemas, Dohko.

– Esse problema não é mais nosso, Shion. – O produtor disse, colocando a cabeça do marido encostada em seu peito. – Agora é tudo entre Kamus e Hilda.

– Aí é que está o problema. Hilda vai arrancar o fígado do Kamus com um garfo e fritá-lo para comer no café da manhã.

Dohko riu gostosamente, como se aquela fosse a piada mais engraçada que alguém poderia ter contado. Acariciou os cabelos de Shion, enquanto murmurava:

– Vocês realmente não conhecem o Kamus. É mais provável que o contrário aconteça, meu querido.

Kamus entrou na mansão pensando na conversa que tivera com Shion há pouco tempo. O diretor era um dos mais respeitados no meio, e a Paramount sempre dera total apoio aos projetos dele. A parceria dele com Dohko, no início da carreira de ambos, rendeu um Oscar de melhor filme e direção, dividido por eles. Da amizade inicial surgiu um relacionamento, que foi oficializado em uma união estável dez anos depois de ambos assumirem publicamente seu romance.

O francês não presenciara essa época, mas nunca duvidou da competência de Shion. Porém, aquele filme era uma tentativa de voltar aos tempos áureos do cinema, quando os atores eram venerados como verdadeiros deuses. Só que a pessoa escolhida para protagonizá-lo mais parecia uma atriz de quinta, uma estreante, que, para o desgosto de Kamus, havia feito o que era vulgarmente conhecido como "teste do sofá". Com ele próprio. Ele simplesmente não poderia arriscar perder milhões de dólares e a reputação tanto do estúdio quanto de Shion e Dohko, por conta dos caprichos da mulher descoberta por ele. Seu erro, sua responsabilidade.

Resolveu não pensar no que lhe esperava no dia seguinte e seguiu para seu quarto; o cansaço evidente apenas exteriorizado quando ele sentou-se confortavelmente na banheira cheia de água perfumada e gelada. Todas as tensões foram abaixo enquanto ele tentava relaxar, imaginando se um dia teria a paz que sempre pedia secretamente.

– # – # –

Finalmente estava chovendo; para Kamus, pelo menos. Aliás, podia-se dizer que caía um dilúvio em Los Angeles naquele sábado. Pela manhã ele preferiu fazer um vôo rápido em seu helicóptero particular a enfrentar o trânsito caótico. Não tinha motorista, por isso iria estressar-se com certeza se resolvesse sair de carro. Ele estava tendo um dia particularmente agradável desde que chegara ao estúdio. Nenhum problema de última hora, as reuniões pontualmente no horário, um almoço com Shion e Dohko para a oficialização do cancelamento das filmagens e mais reuniões. Nem mesmo Hyoga parecia atrapalhar-se com a quantidade de serviço que o chefe estava lhe impondo naquele dia.

Permitiu-se sentar no sofá do escritório por alguns minutos, abrindo as correspondências que haviam chegado, aproveitando também para ler o jornal do dia. Estava a ponto de abrir a última carta quando a porta do escritório abriu-se abruptamente, e um borrão loiro entrou rapidamente, seguido de outro borrão no mesmo tom, mas visivelmente corado.

– Senhor Fauvet... me perdoe, a senhora simplesmente entrou... – Ele tentou se justificar, olhando para o chão.

– Não tem com o que se importar, Hyoga. Nos deixe a sós. Obrigado. – Kamus disse, sério, levantando-se do sofá no instante em que a porta fechou num clique silencioso.

Fitou a mulher a sua frente de cima a baixo. Hilda era belíssima, não se podia negar. Os cabelos, olhos, corpo, _tudo_ contribuía para que sua figura fosse desejada pelo mundo todo. E ele gabava-se de tê-la moldado para aquilo. O único porém era que nada havia saído como ele planejara. Muito bela, mas sem o talento que ele esperava.

– A que devo sua visita, Hilda? Aliás, você não perdeu o hábito de _educadamente_ invadir os recintos, não é mesmo? – Disse, enquanto sentava-se à sua mesa, indicando educadamente a cadeira à frente da mesma para a loira.

– Não me venha com piadas, Kamus Fauvet! Quem você pensa que é pra simplesmente cancelar o filme, sem me dar nenhuma explicação? – Ela perguntou, alterada, ainda em pé, com os fios de cabelo soltando do coque que ela usava.

– Quem eu sou? Minha querida, você sabe muito bem quem eu sou. – Respondeu, calmíssimo, sem sequer sair detrás de sua mesa. – Agora, é você que parece não saber quem é ultimamente. Cancelei esse filme pelo seu bem. Às vezes me pergunto onde estaria a garota adorável que eu conheci na França. Você sumiu, Hilda, se relaciona com lixo, por isso está ficando do mesmo jeito.

– Kamus, não ouse falar de Siegfried dessa maneira.

– Ouso sim porque você está se destruindo por conta dele. Seus ciúmes, seus rompantes, seus remédios. Trate-se Hilda, trate-se e quem sabe seu filme não continua? Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem.

– Ah sim! Mas é para o meu bem ou para o seu poderoso estúdio? Para o seu precioso dinheiro? – Ela perguntou, irônica. Percebeu quando Kamus estreitou os olhos, mas ela não tinha medo dele, nunca tivera. Nem mesmo quando ele aproximou-se dela, dizendo-lhe que tinha beleza para ser uma estrela de cinema em Hollywood. – Acha que não sei, que não percebo? Você tem inveja, Kamus! Não pode ver uma pessoa feliz que quer destruir o que ela tem de mais precioso!

– Não seja ridícula, Hilda. Essa sua justificativa é simplesmente inaceitável. – Retrucou, as palavras dela refletindo como em um espelho. Kamus achava patético como as pessoas precisavam apoiar-se nos sentimentos para ferir as outras.

– Inaceitável ou não, essa é a verdade. Você fica aqui, no seu castelo de gelo, o _'Senhor'_, o _'Príncipe de Gelo'_ da Paramount, porque simplesmente ninguém te quer. Essa sua frieza afasta qualquer um bem intencionado, Kamus. Você não tem capacidade para ter ninguém do seu lado... – O tom de voz dela passou para um mais piedoso. – ...e, infelizmente, vai morrer assim. Por isso não pode ver ninguém feliz, como eu.

Hilda não olhou para trás, não esperou qualquer resposta de Kamus. Bateu a porta do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando entrara. Não tinha em mente seguir nada que o francês lhe falara. Para ela, tudo era muito exagerado da parte do "magnata-ditador", como ela costumava se referir.

Kamus voltou os olhos para seu laptop, tentando não ouvir a voz de Hilda martelando as mesmas palavras em sua cabeça. Mas foi inevitável. _"Você afasta todas as pessoas de perto de você... você vai morrer sozinho... não pode ver ninguém feliz..."_. Bateu a tampa do computador, inconformado. _"Desde quando palavras me atingem desse jeito?"_, ele pensou, enquanto, impulsivamente, pegava o paletó que estava atrás da cadeira e saia do escritório.

– Cancele todos meus compromissos, Hyoga. Não volto hoje. Está dispensado depois disso.

Tomou o elevador, ligando para a mansão, pedindo que o mordomo lhe mandasse um dos carros que estavam na garagem. Estava estressado, e só havia um lugar ao qual realmente queria ir naquele início de noite.

Logo um de seus empregados trouxe um carro prata, e Kamus saiu da Paramount dirigindo furioso. Há anos que palavras como aquelas não o tocavam. Sempre fora mesmo o 'príncipe de gelo', como muitos diretores, produtores e atores o apelidaram. E ele nunca se importara.

Porém, sabia que ainda era cedo para dirigir até onde gostaria. Rodou por horas a fio, mentalmente cansado, parando apenas para abastecer o carro, e em uma adega caríssima. Lá degustou uma série de vinhos, mas acabou comprando alguns franceses e italianos que muito o agradavam, e que ele já conhecia. Seu humor não estava para experimentar bebidas. Checou o relógio suíço, e ainda andou mais por pouco por Los Angeles. Quando o ponteiro indicou 22 horas, colocou-se em seu caminho.

Para onde?

Hollywood Boulevard.

Por quê um magnata culto como Kamus se dirigiria para lá? Bem, propriedades para ir eram fartas. Além da sua residência em Beverly, ele possuía casas e apartamentos em outros locais da Califórnia, como Orange County, assim como na França e na Inglaterra. Poderia hospedar-se em qualquer hotel. Havia muitas 'rotas de fuga'. Mas, em todos esses locais, a situação era a mesma: ninguém o esperava. Não havia família, ou grandes amigos.

Muitos atores, produtores, diretores, jornalistas e outros famosos ficariam felicíssimos com um convite de Kamus Fauvet para um jantar. Quantos restaurantes e boates deixariam que ele furasse filas, e conseguiriam lugares, mesmo sem reservas, caso ele simplesmente aparecesse? Mas ele não queria ver nenhum dos rostos conhecidos. Não queria dar de cara com o mar de puxa-sacos que estava sempre a sua volta, ou os amigos que uniam-se a ele por interesse.

Queria ver o único que não fizera qualquer questão em estar ao seu lado.

Quando alcançou a avenida, deveriam ser por volta das onze horas. Abaixou o som do seu mp3 player, e começou a dirigir devagar, acompanhando as estrelas da calçada da fama. Os corpos femininos, em sua grande maioria, já se exibiam descaradamente, chamando-o com malícia, esperando faturar uma grana alta com o dono daquele conversível.

Mas os cachos azuis que ele procurava logo despontaram. Encostado em uma parede, Miro estava muito mais arrumado do que no dia do atropelamento. Uma calça jeans clássica, escura, fazia par com uma camisa azul claro. Os cabelos revoltos pareciam emanar um aroma delicioso, e balançavam com o vento. E, nos pés, ao invés de botas, sapatos bicolores. Miro sequer parecia um garoto de programa. A única coisa que realmente o entregava era seu olhar felino, e a posição maliciosa com a qual ele apoiava seu corpo, com o pé direito na parede, e as costas arqueadas.

Kamus encostou o carro, ao mesmo tempo contente e triste. Queria muito mesmo vê-lo. Mas, em contradição, esperava que o rapaz tivesse feito bom uso do dinheiro que ele havia lhe dado, e que não estivesse a 'trabalhar' logo na semana seguinte.

Miro sorriu, ao identificar o francês no conversível. Aproximou-se provocante, e apoiou suas mãos na porta, inclinando seu tronco para dentro do carro.

– Pois não? Como posso servi-lo? – Perguntou, com clara malícia.

– Não achei que fosse lhe encontrar aqui. Já gastou o dinheiro que eu lhe dei semana passada?

– Primeiro, você não me deu. Me pagou. E, segundo, eu estou trabalhando, _mon cher_. Se realmente não esperava me encontrar aqui, por que estava dirigindo devagar desde lá de cima? – Miro riu, deliciado em deixar Kamus sem graça.

– Mesmo assim, Miro. Era muito dinheiro. Onde você o enfiou?

– Olha aqui, eu o investi. E muito bem, aliás. Mas isso não é da sua conta. E me dá licença, por que eu já disse que estou trabalhando, não tenho tempo pra ficar papeando. – O grego distanciou-se do carro, com a clara intenção de voltar ao seu 'ponto', levemente irritado com a intromissão do outro.

Kamus percebeu seu fora, e inclinou-se para o lado do passageiro, segurando no pulso do Miro, não deixando que ele se afastasse.

– Miro, espera.

O grego rodou os olhos, e riu mais uma vez, virando-se novamente, ficando na posição anterior.

– Você não desiste mesmo, hein? Diga querido francês, o que o trouxe aqui? Aliás, amei o carro. Adoro o James Bond.

– Miro, por favor, não denigra o meu Aston Martin. – Kamus disse, incomodado. – O carro é maravilhoso, mas não faça com que eu me sinta canastrão como o Bond.

– Nossa, que mau humor! Que bicho te mordeu?

– Nem queira saber.

Nesse ínterim, uma BMW Z4 preta encostou um pouco na frente do carro de Kamus. Miro identificou o automóvel, e endireitou suas costas.

– Kamus, não sei a que você veio, mas eu tenho que ir. Aquele cara é cliente meu, e paga muito bem.

– Espera. – Puxou o pulso dele novamente, mas dessa vez com mais pressão, mostrando claramente sua vontade de que ele não fosse com o outro.

Miro começou a ficar realmente nervoso. Se perdesse a bolada garantida que o cara da BMW lhe proporcionaria por causa de frescuras daquele francês, iria mandá-lo para o inferno.

– O quê raios você quer? Fala logo! – Bufou.

Os dois se encararam. Kamus se sentindo impotente perante a personalidade do outro, e Miro realmente bravo.

– O preço ainda é o mesmo?

Miro fitou-o confuso, não percebendo como aquele questionamento era óbvio.

– Como assim?

– O preço, Miro. Ainda é o mesmo? US$ 100 a hora?

– Ah... ­– Miro riu, ao perceber o interesse de Kamus. – Sim, mas aquele ali me paga o dobro. Com ele eu ganho US$ 200 a hora. E ele é rápido, eu consigo fazer outros programas no restante da noite.

– E se eu te pagar US$ 2000 pela noite inteira?

Miro debruçou-se mais uma vez no carro, dando um riso completamente cínico, achando aquele valor absurdo demais.

Kamus, ainda sem graça, compreendeu mal a atitude do grego, e correu em completar:

– É muito pouco? Por que, se você quiser...

Não pôde completar a frase. No mesmo momento Miro assobiou, e Mú e Shaka, que estavam algumas estrelas à frente, olharam para ele. O grego apontou para a BMW, e os dois prontamente caminharam até lá. Ele _pulou_ a porta do Aston Martin, e acomodou-se no banco do passageiro.

– Acelera, francesinho.

Logo o carro prata saía apressado pela Hollywood Boulevard.

Poucos minutos de silêncio rondaram ambos, mas logo o grego desatou a falar sobre as compras _quase_ metódicas que ele havia feito com uma parte do dinheiro recebido. Kamus não pôde deixar de comentar sobre a roupa do outro, tão diferente da que ele usava no atropelamento.

– Sábado passado usei aquela camisa e calça que você me deu. Percebi que atraia mais mulheres vestido assim, e comprei um arsenal de camisas. – Miro desatou a falar.

– Mulheres? Você sai com mulheres? Eu pensei que você só saia com...

– Homens? – O cortou, sorrindo. – Não. Primeiro porque eu sou bissexual, Kamus, apesar de sempre ter preferido homens. Mas programas com mulheres são sempre melhores.

– Por quê?

– Mulheres são mais fáceis. – Miro começou um verdadeiro discurso, gesticulando. – Elas apenas querem ser amadas, sentirem-se bonitas. E, mesmo quando atendo duas ou três de uma vez, que geralmente estão bêbadas, é mais divertido. Elas te idolatram, fazem bagunça... – Gargalhou, e ficou um pouco calado antes de continuar. – Eu cometi a burrada de aceitar uma grana alta para sair com dois caras uma vez. O começo da noite até foi tranqüilo, até eles encherem a cara, e começarem a me bater. Nem lembro como cheguei em casa. Depois dessa, nunca mais saí com mais de um ao mesmo tempo.

Um silêncio, agora constrangedor, pairou. Mas Kamus, inconformado, não conseguiu deixar de exprimir sua opinião.

– Por quê não larga tudo isso? Miro, você é tão belo, poderia ser tantas coisas...

– Por favor, nem comece, não quero brigar com você. E, aliás – Miro desconversou. –, para onde você está indo? Porque esse aqui não é o caminho para as colinas de Beverly Hills...

Kamus ficou calado, até que o outro insistiu.

– Kamus, é sério. Para onde estamos indo?

– Bom... eu não sei. – Disse, sem jeito.

– Como assim, não sabe? – Miro olhou para o outro, e viu que ele realmente falava sério. – O quê você tinha na cabeça quando pensou em me pegar?

– Na verdade, eu não pensei em nada. Simplesmente vim.

– Sabe, francês, você realmente deve ter algum parafuso solto... Tá, me diga então, o que você quer fazer?

– Sei lá, seu grego desesperado. – Retrucou, com a mesma ironia. – Eu quero conversar, me divertir.

– E como você costuma se divertir?

Kamus suspirou.

– Em festas muito chiques, com um monte de gente enfadonha, champagnhes caríssimos, e milhares de regras de etiqueta.

– Sabe, isso não é diversão... – Miro pensou por alguns instantes. – Por quê não vamos dançar? Com certeza você tem grana para entrar nessas boates da moda.

– Tenho, mas com certeza encontraria conhecidos famosos, e minha paz iria pelo ralo. E eu não danço.

– Acho que restaurantes também estão fora de cogitação, não é?

Kamus nem respondeu, apenas olhou de soslaio para o outro.

– Tá... Ah, francês, então não faço idéia. Vamos pra tua casa mesmo. Lá deve ter alguma coisa interessante pra se fazer...

O outro continuou calado, e pegou o caminho para sua mansão.

Antes mesmo de passar pela Hollywood Boulevard, ligara para sua casa e dispensara seus empregados, dizendo que eles poderiam deitar-se. Portanto, quando chegou, ninguém veio recebê-los, mesmo sendo pouco depois da meia noite. Guardou o automóvel na garagem escura, para a tristeza de Miro, que não pode observar toda a coleção de carros do outro.

Kamus pegou a sacola que ostentava a marca fina da adega onde comparar os vinhos, e pediu que o grego o acompanhasse. Logo estavam no hall da mansão.

Miro adorou voltar ali, pois achava aquele lugar delicioso.

– Kamus, vamos nadar?

– Miro, por favor, tenha tino! Nadar a essa hora?

– Ok, ok... Você é mesmo muito chato... – Pensou. – E não há uma sala de jogos por aqui? Daquelas com mesa de snooker...

– Tem sim. – Respondeu, seco.

– Beleza. Então deixa esse vinho de fresco na sua adega, pega umas cervejas, e vamos pra lá.

– Eu não tenho cerveja.

– Como não tem?

– Eu não tomo cerveja.

Miro rodou os olhos, inconformado.

– Eu devia saber... Tá, leva o vinho mesmo.

Kamus dirigiu-se à cristaleira que havia na sala de jantar, e Miro o seguiu. Quando percebeu que ele ia pegar taças de cristal para eles beberem, arrancou as duas garrafas da mão dele.

– Você consegue ser mesmo muito fresco, hein? Deixa essa taças aí, e me mostra o caminho. Aproveita e fala o porquê dessa cara de limão azedo.

O francês olhou para o outro, indignado, e entrou no corredor que os levariam à ala de lazer da mansão. A sala de jogos era mesmo perto da piscina e da sauna, que Kamus definitivamente não freqüentava.

– Miro, como você pretende tomar o vinho?

– Você pegou o treco pra tirar a rolha, não pegou?

Kamus estendeu o aparato de aço escovado para ele, enquanto abria a porta da enorme sala de jogos.

– Nossa, mas que troço chique!

Miro apoiou uma das garrafas na primeira mesinha que viu (que no caso era uma para carteado), e abriu a garrafa de vinho tinto. Atirou a rolha longe, com a intenção de atingir a cabeça de Kamus, que começou a pensar se trazê-lo fora uma boa idéia, e deu a primeira golada. Obviamente direto no gargalo.

– Miro, _sacre coeur_! Esse vinho é caríssimo, italiano, da safra de...

– Pára com a frescura. Nós vamos jogar, não estamos numa festa fina; deixa essa etiqueta toda de lado, e toma um gole. – Miro deu a garrafa nas mãos dele, enquanto caminhava na direção dos tacos, que estavam lindamente arrumados em um suporte de madeira, na parede. Retirou um deles, passou o giz na ponta, e continuou a falar. – Enquanto eu me aqueço, desembucha o porquê do teu mau humor.

Kamus não disse nada, enquanto observava Miro arrumar as bolas dentro do triângulo de madeira vazado, específico para o jogo.

– Kamus, eu já disse para você falar. – Disse em voz alta, ao dar a primeira tacada e estourar as bolas.

– Eu já disse que não houve nada. – Falou em voz baixa, apoiado em uma parede, de braços cruzados, observando Miro encaçapar uma bola, pensando em quando dera liberdades para o outro falar naquele tom consigo.

– Você pode ser um chato, mas essa cara não é normal. Enquanto você não falar, eu não vou parar de perguntar. – Olhou cínico para o francês. – Eu acho que você já sabe o quanto eu posso ser teimoso, não é verdade?

O francês suspirou.

– Eu discuti com uma atriz, porque cancelei o filme que ela estrelava.

– Que atriz?

Nem respondeu, apenas olhou para o grego com a melhor cara de 'não te interessa'.

– Vamos lá, francesinho! Me diz quem é, que eu te digo se é má atriz.

Kamus suspirou. – Hilda Polaris.

Miro assoviou. – Essa loira é tudo de bom!

– E péssima atriz. Fabricada, pedante, ciumenta e histérica.

– Como você sabe que ela é ciumenta? Não me diga que vocês tem um caso! – Perguntou, curioso e risonho, logo depois de encapaçar mais uma.

– Lógico que não! Jamais me relacionaria com alguém sem conteúdo como ela! Ela é vazia, _mon ami_.

– Mas continua sendo uma gata. – Suspirou.

Kamus ficou obviamente incomodado. Não com o fato de Miro acha-la bela, pois ela era linda mesmo. Mas lembrou-se da discussão, de tudo que ouvira da boca dela, e do fato de que, para conseguir ter alguém com quem ele realmente 'gostava' de estar, precisava pagar. Bom, seus outros 'colegas' podiam não cobrar claramente, mas o jogo de interesses era óbvio.

Saiu dos devaneios quanto o grego prostou-se na sua frente, arrancando a garrafa de vinho da sua mão.

– Caramba, Kamus! Pra quem não queria beber no gargalo até que você mandou bem!

O próprio ficou chocado ao ver que praticamente havia acabado com o conteúdo daquela garrafa, sozinho.

Miro deu o último gole, e abriu a outra. Bebeu mais um pouco, passou a mão nos lábios vermelhos, limpando-os, e a apoiou na mesa onde estava jogando. Deu outra tacada, encaçapando mais uma.

– Não vai querer jogar Kamus? Eu te ensino!

O francês deu um risinho discreto, mas não disse nada. Era óbvio que ele sabia jogar, há muitos anos e muito bem. Mas deixou o grego se gabar, enquanto explicava as regras, e terminava de encaçapar mais duas bolas.

Quando menos esperava, ele puxou-o pelo pulso.

– Vem jogar! Aposto que seu mau humor some.

Colocou o taco na mão de Kamus, que sorriu cansado, mostrando que definitivamente não estava a fim. Miro ignorou.

– Se apóia assim na mesa... Isso! – Miro exclamou, quando o outro colocou-se na posição correta. Não pôde deixar de prestar atenção no corpo esguio. Rapidamente ficou atrás dele, colocando uma mão na parte do taco que ficara para trás do corpo de Kamus, à esquerda, e a outra em cima da mão direita do francês. Não se conteve, e resolveu provocá-lo. Sussurrou baixo e malicioso as instruções bem ao ouvido de Kamus. – Segura o taco com firmeza... Assim... Agora faça com que ele bata de leve na bolinha, mas firme... – Nesse momento as pernas do grego se entrelaçaram às do francês.

Kamus corou. Sentiu o vinho, que tomara rápido demais, e sem ter comido nada em muito tempo, subir-lhe. Ficou levemente tonto, e não pode deixar de excitar-se ao ouvir a voz macia e sensual tão próxima, e sentir a respiração no seu pescoço. Inebriou-se ainda mais quando sentiu a excitação de Miro tão próxima de si. Ficou sem graça, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que havia caído nas garras do grego. Não conseguiu mexer o taco. Ficou estático por longos segundos, sem saber o que fazer.

Miro percebeu a hesitação de Kamus. Desencostou seu quadril do dele, mas colocou a mão em sua cintura, virando-o. O francês abandonou o taco na mesa, e deixou que seu corpo obedecesse seus instintos. Encarou os olhos azuis, que o observavam com desejo.

Miro tocou o rosto claro, pensando em como ele era lindo, encantador. Acariciou a pele macia, deixando sua mão vagar para o pescoço fino, sem soltar a cintura do francês. Colou mais ainda os corpos, sentindo que o outro também se excitara com a situação, e murmurou em seu ouvido:

– Você me quer? – Mordeu levemente a parte macia da orelha, enquanto deixava seu hálito morno arrepiar o pescoço do francês.

Kamus conteve um gemido, mas não respondeu nada. Seu corpo estava entregue, respondia por si.

Miro olhou mais uma vez para Kamus, e segurou a nuca dele.

– Você já fez isso antes? Com um homem? – Questionou-o, com a voz macia. Miro queria saber onde estava pisando.

– Já. – Kamus respondeu, num tom baixo e calmo, como se não estivesse vendo sua razão ruir perante a sedução de Miro.

– Mesmo assim, garanto que essa vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida. – Disse, sorrindo malicioso, bem próximo de Kamus, olhando nos olhos azuis. Beijou então os lábios finos.

O beijo começou calmo, mas logo intensificou-se. As línguas se enroscaram deliciosamente, e Kamus não se lembrara de quando recebera um beijo tão intenso. Suas mãos percorriam com firmeza as costas de Miro, mas as do outro, mais atrevidas, logo puxaram a camisa negra do francês de dentro da calça social, e passearam pelo abdômen liso, mas sem retirá-la do corpo dele.

Kamus ofegou, ao sentir os dedos abusados passarem pelo cós de sua calça, nitidamente provocativos. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando Miro segurou-o firmemente no quadril, e sentou-o na mesa.

Na hora ele pensou em como aquela mesa era cara, e como seu peso poderia estragá-la. Pensamentos estes que foram para bem longe quando a língua quente lambeu-o o pescoço.

Miro rapidamente abriu com força a camisa do outro, deixando-a presa no corpo apenas nos braços, fazendo com que alguns botões voassem, e atacou com beijos a pele branca. Empurrou Kamus mais ainda, deixando-o inclinado na mesa, com as mãos apoiadas atrás do corpo.

O grego rodeou o mamilo direito com a língua, para depois mordê-lo. Com uma das mãos apertava uma das pernas de Kamus, e com a outra continuava a provocá-lo, desabotoando lentamente os botões da calça negra.

Assustando Kamus, Miro derramou o conteúdo da garrafa que estava ali perto na barriga dele, e lambeu em seguida, bebendo todo o vinho. Fez isso mais algumas vezes, enquanto continuava o caminho tortuoso de lambidas e mordidas, marcando a pele clara.

O francês continuava a tentar segurar os gemidos, mas muitos escapavam, junto com os sussurros do nome do grego. Sentiu-o terminar de abrir sua calça, e segurar sua rigidez com pressão, enlouquecendo-o. Segurou os cachos azulados, mas logo viu que eles se esvaiam de sua mão, pois Miro abaixara a cabeça.

Quando sentiu-se dentro da boca aveludada, gemeu bem alto. Miro não conteve um risinho. Sabia que Kamus jamais sentiria tanto prazer quanto o que ele iria lhe proporcionar. Com calma, subiu a boca, chupando devagar a ponta do membro, para depois descer com languidez, enquanto acariciava-o em outros lugares. Aumentou a pressão aos poucos, e quando sentia que ele estava entrando num caminho sem volta, parava e voltava a torturá-lo, devagar. E continuou a fazer isso por longos minutos.

Em determinado momento, o francês endireitou suas costas, e segurou os cachos, empurrando o rosto de Miro contra si, mostrando que não agüentava mais.

O grego entendeu o pedido mudo, e tornou a felação mais intensa novamente, indo até o fim. Kamus explodiu e gemeu alto, tendo a certeza de que jamais algo tão intenso o dominara. Miro tomou-lhe inteiro, lambendo-o com destreza, e levantando seu rosto em seguida.

O olhar de Miro fora tão arrebatador, que Kamus sentiu-se completamente preso. Era inevitável, ele sabia. Esse olhar o perseguia desde a primeira vez em que o encontrara. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se da mesa, arrumou sua calça da maneira mais rápida possível, e imprensou-o na parede, beijando-o com fome, sentindo em seu ventre como o grego estava excitado, e aquilo despertando-o mais uma vez.

Apartou e puxou-o pela mão, sem dizer nada. Tomaria-o sim, como seu desejo teimava em clamar, mas em sua cama.

Miro deixou-se ser guiado pelas escadas que tão bem conhecia, pelo corredor comprido e nu de fotos nas paredes. O francês, que segurava sua mão com tanta força, como se quisesse impedir que ele fugisse, abriu a porta no final do corredor. Uma que o grego nunca ousara abrir.

Encontrava-se no quarto de Kamus.

O ambiente, a princípio escuro, iluminou-se com o comando de voz do francês, tornando-se graciosamente amarelado. As luzes eram fortes e Miro deixou-se apreciar aquele cômodo tão sagrado para ele por alguns segundos. Era perfeito.

Devia ser o maior aposento da casa, especialmente pela falta de móveis; e talvez tivesse sido aquilo o que mais surpreendeu o grego. O ambiente era repleto de estantes de metal polido e madeira escura, cobertas por livros de todos os tamanhos e estados; duas portas de correr, em paredes opostas, deveriam esconder atrás delas o banheiro e o closet, pois ele não conseguia encontrar indícios de roupas pelo lugar. Mas o que mais impressionou Miro não foi aquela ambientação moderna e minimalista.

A vedete dali era a cama. Quase ocupando 1/3 do quarto, o enorme retângulo baixo era diferente das camas convencionais. Três degraus de tábua corrida e escura a separavam do chão, e o colchão era um futon grossíssimo e alto, coberto por uma pesada colcha azul escura. Dois abajures modernos e retorcidos ladeavam a cama, quase na mesma altura da mesma, deixando o ambiente como se tivesse sido diretamente tirado de revistas de decoração.

– Seu quarto é... uau... –Miro pegou-se dizendo, por fim.

Kamus sorriu ligeiramente, diminuindo as luzes do quarto, deixando-o quase na penumbra. No mesmo instante, as luzes dos abajures acenderam na intensidade semelhante à das outras. Miro não se mexeu, e o francês aproximou-se rapidamente, grudando o tórax desnudo nas costas vestidas do grego, que fechou os olhos, mesmo que o outro não pudesse vê-lo.

– Existem outras coisas 'uau' nesse quarto, _mon cher_... – Ele sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Miro, sem piedade, deixando mais uma vez o desejo quase que incontrolável tomá-lo.

Miro fechou os olhos, a sensação gostosa do prazer gratuito, que não lhe arrebatava há muito tempo, tomando o lugar de seu 'profissionalismo' habitual. Deixou-se ser virado e beijado com violência por Kamus, que não somente lambia seus lábios, mas mordia-os levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que guiava-o até a cama.

Quando os calcanhares bateram no primeiro degrau das escadas que levavam à cama, Miro abriu os olhos e fitou Kamus. O francês havia se separado dele, mas não abrira os olhos. Respirava profundamente, como se ponderasse alguma de suas ações.

– Kam...

Não terminou de falar porque o francês o empurrou na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados. Somente quando Miro tentava se ajeitar, Kamus olhou-o, um semblante predador no rosto bonito. O grego novamente pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se quando as mãos do outro abriram suas pernas, ainda vestidas, e ajoelhou-se entre elas. Em poucos segundos, teve a calça jeans aberta e removida, seus sapatos retirados, e o corpo virado em uma posição na qual ele já havia sido tomado muitas vezes, mas que não esperava por parte do francês.

Travou pensando em como ele havia provocado Kamus e nem o conhecia tão bem assim. Várias imagens de clientes lhe maltratando passaram por sua cabeça, e por um segundo ele ponderou se não havia sido uma má idéia ter aceitado entrar no carro do francês.

Todo seu receio, porém, caiu por terra abaixo quando sentiu sua camisa azul ser levantada, mas não removida. Segurou a respiração, mordendo os lábios por conseqüência, quando Kamus desceu os dedos por sua espinha, em um gesto cuidadoso, carinhoso até. Rapidamente era sua língua que o acariciava agora, desvendando cada pequena parte de sua coluna, descendo vertiginosamente até a sensível região onde o seu belo escorpião tatuado jazia.

– Lindo... – Miro pôde ouvir Kamus murmurar e em seguida ele próprio gemeu quando os dentes do francês morderam sua tatuagem.

Sorriu, displicente e excitado. Seu escorpião era uma marca registrada e comprovada de aprovação. Nunca ninguém dispensou uma carícia naquela região, um toque, um beijo. E Kamus não havia sido exceção. Mas ele estranhamente parecia mais fissurado que os outros naquilo. Não que ele pretendesse reclamar.

Os toques o arrepiaram, e ele sentiu-se curiosamente descansado, desarmado. Parecia que podia relaxar completamente. Enganou-se quando achou que aquilo aconteceria. Em segundos foi virado, somente para fitar os olhos do francês que brilhavam em um azul flamejante em sua direção.

– Prove que a noite vai ser inesquecível, grego... – Kamus murmurou, os lábios partindo para o pescoço de Miro, em uma mordida fraca, apenas para marcá-lo ligeiramente.

Miro resolveu então retomar o controle da situação. Era pra ser inesquecível, não é verdade? Girou Kamus, deitando-o finalmente na cama, e sentou em seu quadril. Retirou sua própria camisa em um só movimento, por cima, e o francês não deixou de prestar atenção no corpo definido que ele já conhecia, mas que agora recebia outra conotação.

Miro mexeu-se, sentindo como o outro excitava-se ainda mais. Inclinou seu tórax e beijou mais uma vez aquela boca desejada, mordendo e lambendo os lábios entregues. Lembrou-se de como era raro um cliente beijá-lo. Cada vez mais Miro perdia-se em sensações comuns de prazer, que lhe escapavam do seu dia a dia.

Kamus arranhou as costas largas, e continuou a gemer abafado, em sincronia com os movimentos dos quadris do grego. Miro, sem sequer largar os lábios do francês, fez o outro levantar o tronco e puxou-lhe a camisa com vontade, que até então continuava aberta, mas vestindo os braços alvos.

As mãos continuaram a exploração mútua, enquanto os gemidos tomavam conta do quarto. De repente Miro soltou-se do outro, afobado, e debruçou seu corpo para fora da cama, procurando algo no chão, mas sem sair do colo de Kamus. Voltou rápido, após mexer em seu jeans, e mostrou o que tinha na mão.

– Alguma preferência?

Kamus não pode deixar de corar ao ver a quantidade de camisinhas que Miro segurava. Menta, morango, chocolate, P, M, G, GG...¹ O francês escolheu uma delas, a mais básica possível, e o grego jogou as outras no chão. Voltou a beijá-lo, mas agora com mais ânsia.

Miro soltou os lábios e lambeu o pescoço claro. Mordeu com malícia, mas sem força, para não marcá-lo. Acariciou a junção do pescoço e o ombro direito com a ponta da língua, e desceu ainda mais no caminho tortuoso, alcançando os mamilos rosados, beijando, mordendo, excitando-se com os gemidos e palavras em francês que Kamus discretamente soltava.

Chegou próximo ao umbigo delicado, e enfiou a língua ali, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas. Com a mão direita alcançou o vão das pernas, que ainda estavam vestidas com a calça preta. Provocou-o, apertando as coxas, passando os dedos pela virilha, acariciando com muita leveza a excitação do francês. Mais uma vez soltou os botões, sem sequer olhar para o ato que suas mãos executavam, pois estava concentrado em beijar a pele alva da cintura fina.

Quando finalmente desabotoou toda a peça, segurou-a na cintura, e olhou malicioso diretamente nas orbes azuis de Kamus. Passou a língua pelos lábios, em provocação, e puxou a calça dele rápido, junto da roupa íntima.

Kamus arfava, simplesmente. Queria retirar a boxer negra que vestia Miro, mas ele estava completamente deitado, enquanto o grego continuava com o rosto próximo de seu quadril.

Miro continuou a tortura-lo, passando a língua e os dentes por toda a pele de Kamus, mas sem sequer encostar em sua urgência. Com as mãos habilmente abria a camisinha, enquanto ponderava sobre 'onde' coloca-la... Afinal, Kamus gostaria de ser o dominante ou o passivo da relação?

Hesitou alguns instantes, mas acabou-se por decidir, sem falar nada, para não quebrar o clima; caso Kamus quisesse que ele fosse o dominante, diria algo. Não havia 'regras', e não era nem comum nem raro os clientes serem ativos. Mas o grego achou que era mais prudente ser o passivo.

Não usou apenas os dedos, mas também a boca, para colocar o preservativo no francês, deixando-o extasiado com a sua capacidade de ser muito sensual até naquele momento.

O grego ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Kamus, sorridente, admirando a excitação do magnata do cinema. Havia de admitir. Era absurdamente raro ter um homem tão lindo - e fino -, como aquele na cama. Apoiou as duas mãos ao lado da cintura dele, e foi engatinhando até estar olhos nos olhos com o francês. Colocou suas pernas grossas ao lado do quadril, e sem quebrar o contato visual, endireitou um pouco as costas, segurou a rigidez de Kamus, e deixou-se penetrar lentamente, sem dor, mostrando ao outro a excitação em seus olhos.

Moveu-se devagar uma série de vezes, subindo e descendo languidamente, sem conter os seus gemidos. Ficou com o tronco totalmente reto, e apoiou a mão direita no peito de Kamus. Seu cavalgar foi tornando-se forte, usando como 'parâmetro' a intensidade dos gemidos franceses.

Kamus estava em outro mundo. Deliciado, arrebatado, sem conseguir se conter. Ele nunca fora um homem extremamente 'sexual'. Geralmente era mudo no sexo, atento às reações, quente, mas discreto. Porém, Miro arrancava de sua boca gemidos absurdos, e ele se pegava falando em francês, algo tão raro que nem ele mesmo acreditava que aquelas palavras saiam de sua boca.

Sua razão esvaiu-se no momento em que ele sentiu o corpo de Miro contrair-se ritmicamente. O canal quente, e apertado, para a sua surpresa, pressionava-o com força, enquanto Miro lambia seus próprios lábios, fazendo com que o orgasmo ficasse muito próximo. Mas em seguida o soltava devagar, diminuindo também o ritmo da penetração, adiando o alivio de Kamus.

O francês só conseguia pensar em como aquilo era prazeroso, em como ele era quente, em como queria explodir logo, para repetir aquilo tudo de novo e de novo... Segurou a cintura de Miro, e encarou os olhos deles, em pedido mudo, e passou a ditar a velocidade.

O grego não se importou. Continuou com a mão direita apoiada no peito de Kamus, mas passou a estimular a si próprio com a esquerda. Imaginou que ele não negaria a ele o prazer.

O que realmente não aconteceu, já que o próprio Kamus colocou sua mão delicada por cima da do grego, que, extasiado, logo alcançou seu orgasmo, apertando-o mais uma vez. Mas, mesmo com seu corpo ainda em espamos, pedindo para cair na cama, não diminuiu a cavalgada. Continuou por mais alguns minutos, fazendo com que Kamus alcançasse seu ápice com um gemido alto.

Miro parou seus movimentos quando sentiu-o diminuir. Continuou sentado, recuperando seu fôlego, esgotado. Só conseguia organizar um pensamento: "Bom, muito bom..."

Lentamente levantou seu quadril, para evitar qualquer dor que pudesse lhe acometer. Deitou na cama, ao lado de Kamus, mas sem abraçá-lo, por alguns poucos minutos. Quando sentiu sua respiração regularizada, sentou-se, e, automaticamente, se levantou e começou a juntar as suas roupas no chão.

– Aonde vai, Miro? – Kamus perguntou, com a voz levemente rouca.

O grego olhou para o francês, que estava de lado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, forrado com o mesmo tecido da colcha macia.

– Eu... – Riu-se, ao perceber o que estava fazendo. – Ia pegar minhas coisas, força do hábito. Quer que eu me deite?

Kamus apenas abriu espaço na cama, fazendo sinal para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado. Quando Miro encostou suas costas no colchão, sentiu o outro abraça-lo, carinhoso. O francês murmurou provocante então em seu ouvido:

– Relaxe. Daqui a pouco vamos tomar banho. Quem sabe mais tarde eu o deixo dormir.

Miro riu, e virou-se. Não se conteve e beijou os lábios de Kamus. Suspirou. Sim, aquele era um verdadeiro príncipe. E ele iria aproveitar a noite, mesmo que depois ele, ou o outro, virasse abóbora...

_Continua..._

_1 – Nos EUA, além de ter opções de sabores e aromas, as camisinhas (condons) possuem também a opção de tamanhos._

_**Mais Comentários!**_

_**Celly M. (a psicótica pelo Saga...)**_

_Eu sei que demorou mais que o previsto, gente, mas tá aqui mais um capítulo! Obrigada a todos por não terem esquecido dessa nossa fic, pelos comentários via msn e claro à todas as reviews! E Lili, take your time...o importante é a fic ficar pronta, da maneira que a idealizamos inicialmente!_

_Beijinhos em todos que leram e comentaram ou não! Até a próxima atualização!_

_**Lili Psiquê (enlouquecida pelos Anjos...)**_

_Gente, o que rola é que a minha vida só não está mais enrolada porque não seria possível. A fic não vai ser abandonada, calma, mas provavelmente seguirá nesse ritmo de um cap. por mês. Celly, sorry por faze-la esperar por tanto tempo... rs.. Mas, antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?_

_Muitos thanks às reviews, comments pelo msn e mails. Fico envaidecida com o retorno. E aguardem reviravoltas! Rs.._

_Bjos!_


End file.
